Love Conquers All
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: Kurt is determined to Make Stephanie his wife, but Hunter is sick of it all. What lenghts will he got to to protect his wife?
1. Prologue

Love Conquers All  
a new Story coming to The McMahonHelmsleyera's creations Stay tuned.

remember ReadReview

What happens when Kurt Angle is determined to win Stephanie's heart no matter what it takes? Hunter promised he would kill Kurt if he ever tried to get in the middle of his marriage now that he's finaly happy...now he's suspecting that Kurt Angle is tring to move in on his wife, and he doesn't know how right he is.

Starring.  
Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley

Triple H Kurt Angle

Vince Mcmahon

Shane Mcmahon and

Tori

Setting

The WWF: RAw and Smackdown Triple H and Stephanie's house


	2. So in love

Love Conquers All Chapter 2 Kurt pulls a scheme to ruin the marriage but will it blow up in his face? 

"Thanks Kurt, I think that's really good idea, and I'm sure Hunter and Shane would love to hear it." Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley said to one of her good friends, Kurt Angle.  
Stephanie had been working with, her brother and husband, on running the whole wwf, since her father, Vince Mcmahon was out on buisness, and now hopefully Kurt would be helping them.  
"So where did that husband of yours go off and leave you this time?" asked Kurt, as he walked around the Helmsley's mansion. He stopped at the mantal, and looked at the pictures, that were in th frames, there. There was a picture of Stephanie, Vince, Linda, and Shane, a picture of Vince Mcmahon and Shane, and a picture of her great grandparents Margret and Vince Mcmahon Sr. Kurt smiled at them, but it was the last four pictures of Stephanie hat bothered him.  
There was one of her with Hunter's arms wrapped around her, dating back to their highschool sweetheart years, there was one with them kissing, there was one where Stephanie had acutually jumped his arms, with her arms around his neck, and the last one, a painting, that looked so real, it was Hunter and Stephanie hugging each other, the Raw after she had rebelled against Vince McMahon, and the night they gained full control of the WWF, with DX.  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley: his number 1 rival ever since the 9th grade. Stephanie's husband, and unfortunetly the love of her life "Kurt, Hunter did not leave me, he went with Shane, to the arena, just for a minute, and in fact he should be back any minute." she said defending her husband.  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something imporant." Kurt said. "What?" Stephanie said, as she got up, and put another log in the fire, then watched her friend walk over to their huge christams Tree, that was so tall it touched the top of the celing, Hunter had insisted in putting it up, even if it was a whole month till christmas.  
Kurt hated to be in Stephanie's house. It was like everywhere he turned their was another sign, of Hunter and Stephanie's love and commitment for each other, everywhere he looked there were pictures of them kissing, or their framed coppies of their marriage licenses, he hated it.  
Kurt had known Stephanie and Hunter in highschool, and he was thug, how could Stephanie love him? Kurt thought. She didn't even give him a chance.  
"What did you want to ask me?" Stephanie questioned Kurt in a nervous tone.  
"Well, I just wanted to know, if I could smoehowI could be a part, of you, and Shane, and Hunter's company...I mean, I know I'm a wrestler, but You know, I want to help you run the show..and wait before you say no...just give me a chance." Kurt pleaded.  
"Look, Kurt I wouldn't say no for no reson, you're one of my best friends , and I trust you, I would more than happy, if you would help us..it's just that,...well, Hunter isn't going to like this." Stephanie said Sadly.  
"Hunter is'nt going to like what?" Hunter said as he came in and walked over and kissed his wife, his large muscular frame wrapped around her tiny waiste. Oh, great here comes prince Charming now, thought Kurt.  
Stephanie giggeled, and returned his kiss. "I was saying that Hunter isnt going to like the fact that Kurt would like to help you and Shane, and me, in running the show." Stephanie said tring to look as angelic as possible.  
"Yeah, well, I don't think that we need any help." Hunter said as he walked right pass Kurt purposley ignoring him.  
"Well, why not Hunter, I mean it's the least you can do." Kurt said "No acutually, this is the least I can do." Hunter said as he went over to the expensive leather sofa, and laid down. "If you wil lexcuse me baby, I'm going to take a nap, before, we leave to go to Raw, wake me up at about 7:30." said Hunter.  
"Ok, sweetheart." Stephanie said cheerfully.  
Kurt scowled as he watched Hunter on the couch, he hated Hunter, he hated him...and he finaly knew what he had to do about his dilemma: he had to break them up but how?  
"Oh, Kurt, I hate to rush, you, but I really have to get ready for Raw tonight..." Stephanie started.  
"Oh, no it's fine, I'll see you at Raw." said Kurt taking the hint that stephanie wanted him to leave, as she walked him to the door.  
"Finally." Hunter said as he ran up behind Stephanie and started kissing her on her neck.  
Stephanie laughed. "I thought you were going to take a nap before we left." She said.  
"Yeah, well I only said that because, I just could not wait untill that olympic twirp was gone, he's so annoyning." complained Hunter.  
"Look, Hunter, I know Kurt might be a little socialy retarted, and ...different, but he's my friend...so promise you won't make fun of him." Stephanie begged seductively as she outlined his face with her fingers.  
"Of, coarse I won't." said Hunter as he pushed away a stray lock of her hair that had gotten into her face, behind her ear.  
"But in the mean time I have an idea of something we can do untill Raw starts." Hunter said in a low tone. Stephanie smiled, then giggled."You read my mind." she whispered, as Hunter picked her up, and carried her into their berdroom, and well you can guess the rest.  
Kurt had to stop himself from almost cring. He had been looking in the window of the Helmsley's living room the whole time, instead of leaving like he was asked to. He wasn't sure what they had been saying, but he was totaly sure what they were doing now. Why did life have to be so unfair? He wanted Stephanie just as much as Hunter did, but she didn't even give him a chance.

Later at the arena  
Hunter and Stephanie match against Test, and Trish Stratus, it was the main event.  
Kurt knew that trish had a huge crush on Triple h, and he was going to use that fact to his advantage, to turn Stephanie against Hunter, soon she would be his, not the leader of Dx.  
So that night before Stephanie and Hunter's match Kurt snuck into Steph Hunter's lockeroom, once he saw Hunter leave.  
"Oh, Hi, Kurt." Stephanie said as she sat on the couch."hey I just wanted to wish you good luck, on your match." Kurt lied.  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
"You know that Trish Stratus is one tough cookie." he said  
"I know, and I'm not her biggest fan, but she and I are cool, I respect her." Stephanie said.  
"Oh, no Steph likes Trish, gotta fix that." thought Kurt.  
"Well, you better not trust her." spat out Kurt quickly and spontaneously.  
"What?Why?" questioned Stephanie a bit concerened.  
"Because..." said Kurt tring to think of an excuse.  
"Because she's got a huge crush on Hunter." Kurt said.  
"No way." said Stephanie.  
"Oh yeah, she wrights all over everything, Mrs Hunter Hearst Helmsley...and I'm not trying to say he's cheating on you or anything, but, it seems like he's flirting back with her." Kurt whispered.  
"Well, I'm sorry Kurt, but I just don't beleive that my huaband would betray me like that, I'll have to see that for my own eyes." Steephanie said.  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet Hunter before mur match, so i'll se you later, Kurt." Stephanie said ash she started to leave.  
"Wait!" begged Kurt at the last minute.  
"What did I forget something?" Stephanie asked.  
"Good Luck, i'll be rooting for you, backstage." Kurt said as he smiled one of his annoying fake smiles.  
"Thanks." STephanie said as she left, to go find Hunter.  
"Great." thought Kurt "Now I have to fake some proof to Stephanie making it look like, Hunter's cheating on her...this is going to be harder that I thought." Kurt said to himself. But then he had a brillint idea.

"Stephanie, where have you been?" Hunter asked as Stephanie finnaly got to where he was, behind the curtain, by the stage.  
"I'm so sorry I was just..."  
Talking to Kurt." Hunter interupted.  
"Yes." Stephanie admitted.  
"Look, baby, I trust you I really do, but, I don't trust Angle...I just want you to be safe." Hunter whispered soft but deeply as he kissed her lips.  
"Ok, I get I'll be safe." promised Stephanie, as she tightened the grip, she had around Hunter's hand. Hunter still had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to hapen...somethimng bad...and he dosn't know how right he is.  
Their music hit hard, as they made their way out to the ring.

Stay tuned  
In the next Chapter...  
Kurt will put his plan into action...but will it work  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise I'll have it up By Thursday  
and Remember  
ReadReview!


	3. The Plan

Love Conquers  
All Chapter 3  
20 minutes into the match and Triple H and Steohanie were already winning.  
Hunter was on fire, he power bombed Test, and Clotheslined him, then he tagged in his wife who Slapped Trish _and _Test a total of like 100 times, and then tagged her husband backin who made the Pedigree, and The pinfall.  
To celebrate, Hunter took Stephanie out to a resturant right after RAw, had ended and they had showered, and Stephanie had fixed her hair and Make-up.

_At the resturant_

"So tell me againhow good I was" Hunter boasted, as they sat together ina very expensive resturant.  
Stephanie had on a purple dress with purple eye shadow and some black heels.  
Stephanie laughed. "You were awesome, you totaly dominated that match." Said Stephanie.  
"Well, you're my good luck charm." Hunter said as he kissed her hand they started to makeout.  
Untill...  
"Oh, Hey Stephanie what a complete, and total surprise." kurt lied for he had followed the coupel out to this resturant.  
"You know what, I can't go to work, I can't go to a resturant, I can't even go to my own damn house, without you harassing my wife!" Hunter yelled.  
Immeidntly, Stephanie got in the middle of Kurt and Hunter, so that she was facing Hunter."  
"Hunter, don't worry, please, I'll take care of this." Stephanie said.  
"You tell your friend, he's got two minutes to be some where, or i'll give him somewhere to be!" shouted Hunter  
and Kurt: sure enough, that he was a coward, hid behind the tiny body, of Stephanie.  
"Ok, hey I get it I'll leave." Kurt said almost paralyzed in fear.  
Stephanie and Hunter then sat down tring to calm down sfter the episode, that had just occured.  
Stephanie started to get nervous. What was she doing? Was she ruing her relationship, with Hunter? Hunter was the love of her life. She hoestly loved him more than anything in this world, ever since she was 14.  
But then Kurt was her best friend, too. he had been there for her, too. But did he really care about her as much as her husband? Was Kurt only realy concerned about himself? she was so scared, of her future.  
Stephanie wondered why, Hunter was talking to her which scared her even more.  
Playfully, she stuck a rose in his hair to help to lightenthe mood.  
"Baby, we have to talk about this Kurt Angle, thing." Hunter said.  
"I know." she said quietly.  
"Look, I think we should, let him help us on Raw, and Smackdown." Stephanie said quickly.  
"What? are you crazy! I don't want that creepy little basterd, anywhere around you!" Hunter said.  
"But, think of it this way, you could keep a closer eye on him, and since he'll be working with us, he won't be so eager, to hangout with me, and I can prove to you that he's not flirting with me...and He might even have some good ideas." Stephanie pleaded.  
Hunter considered it, then tought about it some more, then he decided that it was the dubest think he had ever heard, it just gave Angle a chance to do smoething crooked...and then Hunter would have to kill him. And, of coarse, Kurt hepling them, would mean, he would have to let him DX, and his friends, were NOT going to like this.  
But he look ed at his waife's angelic face, and he hated to upset her...so of coarse he said "Yes."

Finaly, Kurt got what he wanted. He was finaly going to be close to Stephanie Mcmahon, and he would be "In" with DX.  
And Kurt knew he'd rather go thrugh life miserable with DX, Hunter's friends taunting him relentless, then not to be "In" with DX at all.  
Because being with DX was like being famous, all the wrestlers, just looked at them, and everyone knew all their buisness.  
That's one thing that bothered Hunter, that all of their business, would allways be all over the company.

_Later in the coffe room_

"So, Steph, what's going on with you and Hunter, and Angle?" asked Stephanie's best friend, Tori, who was also in DX (X-pac's girfriend).  
"Well, Hunter's going to let him heplus run the company." Stephanie said.  
"Steph, do you acutualy think that's a good idea?" asked aTori  
"Why not?" Stephanie said a bit concerned.  
"Because, Hello, he's got a HUGE crush on you!" said Tori.  
"He does not..." started Stephanie. "Have a crush on me." She said.  
"Ok, whatever." Tori smirked.  
"I guess, we can just wish for the best." Stephanie said.  
"I guess so." Tori said.  
Then Tori and Stephanie hugged.  
"Well, I'll call you, toinght." Stephanie said as she and Tori parted ways, and Stephanie headed down, the hall, to her lockeroom.

Whan she opened the door she saw a horrifying sight.  
Hunter, with his hands, all wrapped around _Trish Stratus!  
_"Now, you need to put your other..., Oh My God, Steph..." Hunter started.  
"What the hell is this!" Stephanie shouted.  
Immidently, Triple H pushedTrish out of the way, to get to his wife, to explain, but.."I don't even want to talk to you! How could you do this to me!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.  
As she was running, she felt a feeling she had never felt before...she acutually felt sick.  
Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would beat through her chest. Her stomach felt like it was ging to fall out her butt.  
She hated Trish Stratus, She hated her. Kurt was right! or was he.

After Triple H ran away to try to find his wife. Trish smiled as she trotted off to Kurt Angle's lockeroom.  
"Did you get it done?" asked Kurt excited.  
"Yeah, you got the money?" asked Trish  
"right here." said Kuirt as he handed her 500.  
"So, what did you do exactly?" Kurt asked.  
"I went in there pretending like I needed help, on a wrestling move, and then, I put my ass all in his face, and Little Miss Perfect, came in crying." Trish laughing.  
"Hey, don't talk about my future wife like that." Kurt said  
"Whatever, all I know is once, Hunter is broken up with that bitch, he'll be all mine." Trish laughed evily.

In her limo, Stephanie was cring her eyes out, she was so upset, at what she had seen.  
Hunter had called her cell phone like 20 times in the last 5 minutes, but she wasn't ready, to talk yet, she hadn't told him she was leaving.  
She knew he had a match.

But Hunter didn't care, he got in his car, and tried to find her.

In the next Chapter...Did Kurt's plan Work? Or will love conquer all?

Don't forget ReadReview

Authour's note: by the way guys do you think, I should take this story in focus on Tori and Her boyfriend too, or should I just Keep it all about our favorite coupel?

Let me Know!  
Love, McmahonHelmsleyera


	4. The Test

Love Coquers All Chaoter 4 Recap: Kurt pays Trish to flirt with Triple H, as Stephanie walks in. Now Stephanie is devastated, and Kurt has a chance, to win her heart, or does he? 

At Stephanie's Hotel room "Knock, Knock." went Stephanie's door.  
Stephanie, still teary, awnsered it. It was Tori "What's wrong, Where's Hunter?" She said seeing her best friend's tears.  
"I don't know, and I don't care." Stephanie said "Did you guys, get in a fight?" Tori said "I, don't want to talk about it." Stephanie said.  
"Ok." Tori whispered, and turned her attention on something else.  
"So, Tori, this is what's wrong." Stephanie said as Tori smiled.  
"I came in to see Hunter, all over Trish!" Stephanie said "OMG, Steph, are you serious." Tori said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, and just like Kurt said..." Stephanie started.  
"Kurt said,what does Kurt have to do with anything?" Tori asked. "Because, Kurt told me that Trish, had a crush, on Hunter, and That Hunter was flirting with her, But I said That I had to see proof of that..." Stephane cried.  
"What! Hello! I hate to say I told you so, but..." Tori started. "But what?" questioned Stephanie.  
"Duh, Kurt has something to do with this. Look I know Hunter, and he loves you more than anything, he's said it like a thousand, times, and I know, that when I left the arena, he was going crazy, looking for you, you should go back and let him explain.  
"No, Tori, Hunter, let Trish in there, Hunter, knew that I do not like her, and Hunter was the one all over her, no one forced him to do that!" Stephanie said.  
"You, don't know that." Tori said.  
"Look, you're my best friend, just promise me, that at least, on the next Raw, you'll talk to him." Tori said.  
"Ok." STephanie said as she hugged Tori.  
"Well, untill then, I am SOOOO staying st your house." Stephanie said, as Tori laughed.  
"Of coarse." she said.

Monday Night Raw Women's lockeroom Backstage Before the show.

"Hey, Trish." Tori said as she walked in the women's lockeroom.  
Trish was in there by her self. Perfect.  
"Hey, what's going on with you and Hunter, I heard you and him, were an item." she said.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I have this theory, that once, I get his bitch wife out the way, he'll fall in love with ME!" Trish said.  
"Oh, ok," Tori said tring not to laugh.  
"So, what really happen between you two?" asked Tori in a friendly tone.  
"Well, I went in there, and totaly flirted with him,...but he didn't flirt back at first, but then, I asked him to show me wrestling move, except..., it just didn't look that way, when, little miss perfect wife walked in." snorted Trish.  
"You know, Steph, might be upset with you." Tori remarked finding it hard to pretend to be Trish's friend, after what she did to Stephanie.  
"I don't care, Stephanie has been lucky with a man, ever since we were, in the 10th grade, so now, I will be." Trish snickered.  
"Oh Ok, so...um Steph! did you here that?" Tori yelled as Stephanie came in to the Woman's lockeroom, for she was standing outside of the door.  
"Yeah, I did,... if you want to call me a bitch, call me a bitch to my face." Stephanie said, as she walked up to Trish.  
"Look, Stephanie, You really shouldn't not blame me." Trish said.  
Then Stephanie slapped Trish across the face.  
"Oh, ok, I guess I deserved that." Trish said as she held her face, the slap really surprised her, she really didn't expect for Stephanie"The Prep" Mcmahon to react that way. "Don't you ever enter my domaine again." Stephanie whispered, as Trish started to leave the room.  
"You'll be sorry Mcmahon." Trish said, and ran off to Kurt Angle's lockeroom.  
"Oh, that was so awesome, I can't beleive that slut was flirting with Hunter the whole time." Stephanie said as she and Tori went over and sat on the couch, in the woman's lockeroom.  
"Whatever." Tori said.  
"Oh, my gosh, I just can't wait untill Hunter gets here, and I can apoligize to him, for not listening to him, now I feel bad." Stephanie said.  
"Whatever." Tori said.  
"Oh, I'll have to do something special for him." Stephanie said.  
"Whatever. Tori said.  
"Tori, what's wrong?" asked Stephanie.  
"Well, I just came back from the bathroom,... and I'm late." Tori said.  
"What do you mean late?...Oh...OH my gosh Tori don't freak out, you probably just have a bladder infection or something, trust me I know it happened to me once time." Stephanie said.  
"Thanks, Steph, I don't know what I'd do without you." Tori said as she hugged Stephanie.  
"Don't mention it, I'm just returing the favor, I guess now I better go find Hunter." Stephanie said as she and Tori left, to go to their lockerooms.

Soon, Stephanie made her way to her lockeroom, but she could not find Hunter.  
Then she looked at her TV and saw him coming out to the ring, 'I wonder what he's doing out there.' Stephanie thought.  
Finaly, his music stopped and he grabbed a microphone, and started talking, Stephanie was all ears, backstage.  
"Look, baby, I know what happen last week, kind of looked pretty bad, but you have got to understand, that was complely innocent!" He said "Steph, I love you, and only you, like I have, since the day I met, You, you are the most beautiful woman, I never ment to hurt, you...and if you could just find it in your heart, to forgive, me, please, would you come out here!" Hunter said.  
Then there was no doubt in Stephanie's minute, who her true love was.  
She quickly, pulled on her sandels, and ran out to ringside.

When, she got out to the ring, Hunter held the ropes open so she could get in and everything.  
"Steph, I know, that you're the woman, that I want to spend the rest of my life with...so if you would please, take this..." Hunter said as he pulled out of his back pocket, a diamond, ring.  
"As, a way to say that I'm sorry..." he said as he slipped it on her finger, as Stephanie cried tears, of joy, because it was so big!  
"So do you forgive me!" he pleaded.  
"Of coarse, ...I love you!" she cried between sobs.  
Then their music started playing and he again, helped Stephanie off the top rope, and carried her bacstage.

Kurt looked on with sad eyes.  
"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, this is ass, the only thing I 've done, is make these to closer that they already are!...It's time for phase 2." Kurt said.

"Look, I need to talk to you." "What's wrong"  
"You'll see, just please, I'll see you, in about 20 minutes"  
Then Stephanie and Tori hung up the phone, and since DX was having a celebration, because, Hunter retained the WWF title, they would all be coming over to the Helmlsey Mansion soon.

The celebration, was going great, all of Hunter's friends, had come over too, and they were all in the spacious living room, laughing, and talking, but only one thing was missing: Tori and Stephanie.  
They were in the upstairs bathroom. "What are they doing up there?" mouthed X-pac, to Hunter.  
Hunter just shrugged wanting to know the very same thing.  
Finaly they came downstairs, but they both looked worried.

But other than that, everything was fine. The party was a success, as it ended at about, 11:30, but since X-pac and Tori are Hunter and Stephanie's best friends, they stayed longer...so everybody left at about 2:00 A.M.

"Well, that was fun." Hunter said as he locked all the doors.  
"Yeah, and tiring." Stephanie said.  
Hunter gentaly rubbed Stephanie's face, as they sat on the couch, and kissed her passionetly.  
He thought about the first time he and Stephanie had ever kissed.  
They were in highschool, only 15, years old, he remembers it like it was yesterday.  
flashback  
They were at Stephanie's parents, mansion, and Stephanie was supposed to be tutering him, but of coarse, they had no books.  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Stephanie.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Hunter asked, as he got closer to her.  
"Hey...Steph, what would you do if I kissed you?" asked Hunter.  
"I guess then I'd have to kiss you back." she said, as they sat on her bed, and made out.  
Of coarse, it never went any farther than kissing, though.  
end of flashback

"You, know I knew the moment, that I met you, that you were the one for me." Stephanie whispered.  
"As did I." Hunter said as he picked her up, and carried her upstairs, to their bedroom.

He layed her on the bed, and they started kissing.  
"I'm going to take a shower, alright?" he said "Ok." Stephanie said as Hunter went in to the bathroom.  
As he was going to the bathroom, and closed the door, he realized, something white, that looked like an electric thermometer, laying on the counter.  
As he went over, and picked it up, he realized what it really was.  
A positive pregnancy test!  
"Oh, my God, She's pregnant, I can't beleive this what why didn't she tell me? was that what her and Torie were doing up here? well, that must means she's having doubts...but whait is that because of me and Kurt?" was the only thing that Hunter could think about. He was shocked.  
Well, they had'nt been tring to have a baby, but he was excited. But why didn't Stephanie tell him, that's what was bothering him.

End of Chapter 4 In the next chapter...Kurt's plan? Steph's baby? and what's with Tori and X-pac?  
Author's note: Come on guys give me some predictions, or suggestions!  
and Reamember.  
Reand and Review!  
love ,  
McmahonHelmsleyEra


	5. Lay down the law

Love Conquers All Previously on LCA: Hunter finds a pregnancy test, and thinks's it's his wife's. But is it? Plus Tori's condition for her "bladder infection" is getting worse and worse, also Kurt moves To Plan B for his quest to break up Stephanie and Hunter, and will Trish seek revenge?  
Special Thanks to.  
Citcat lilrocky80 huntersgirl and KeeKeeBaby Thanks for the reviews, more any time! I love to hear your opinions, and ideas!

And without Further Ado, Your Feature Presentation

Love Conquers All Chapter 5

After Hunter had his shower, he just could not stop thinking about the pregnancy test. When he got out of the shower, Stephanie was already asleep. He tried to wrap his arms around her and fall asleep too, but he just couldn't he had too much stuff on his mind.  
X-pac had already fallen asleep, but Tori had not. She had spent almost that whole night, throwning up, she always felt sick, anyway she moved her body, but it was no mystery any more, she knew exactly why.  
"Can you do it?" Kurt asked the girl. "Of coarse, I'm an actress, that's what I'm paid to do, ." the girl said, as she snatched the phone out of Kurt's hand.  
"Tori, sweetheart, are you ok?" X-pac asked Tori, as she was sat on the floor, of the bathroom, by the toilet.  
"I think I'm going to die." she sarcasticly whispered. "Why what's wrong?" he asked as he went over and picked up his girlfriend.  
"Uhhh...too much vodka, that's all." Tori lied.  
"Oh, well, do you want me to get you a wet towel, for your head or something?" X-pac asked as he got out of bed. "Sure." Tori said tring not to move, her body.  
As X-pac left the room, Tori was determined that she would ask him the burning question, that had been on her mind, for a while now.  
Hunter was still unsucessful for tring to sleep, so he left his bedroom, and went downstairs to call his best friend for some advice.  
"Hello?" X-pac whispered as he answred his cell phone, tring not to disturb Tori. "What's up man?" Hunter asked now in the downstairs kitchen of his home.  
"What's up with you man, it's like 2:00 am?" X-pac said.  
"I know, sorry if I woke you, but I need to ask you something, real important." Hunter said.  
"Sure, what's wrong?" X-pac asked, wetting the towel.  
"Do you think that I cause alot of stress on Stephanie, by arguing with Kurt Angle, all the time, ...so much, that she wouldn't tell me if something is truely bothering her?" Hunter asked.  
"Is she ok?" X-pac asked worried. "Yeah, she's alright, and everything, but I think she's pregnant" Hunter said.  
"Hunter hold on for like 3 seconds, I have another call." X-Pac said, as he flashed over.  
"No, cause, you'll... disconnect me." Hunter said angrily tring to stop X-pac from clicking over but it was too late.  
"Hey, pac, is Tori in?" Trish Stratus, (of all people) asked.  
"Yeah, but I'm on the phone with Hunter so can I have her call you back, My best friend's about to be a father." X-pac said.  
"Sure Later." Trish said and hung up.  
Then it donned on her.  
"OMG, is Stephanie pregnant?" she thought. "Oh, I've got to call Lita." she said as she dialed Lita's number.  
"Five more minutes, Mom." Lita said.  
"Lita, get up!" Trish ordered.  
"What? it's 2:00 am? what do you want?" Lita said.  
"Guess what Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsley's pregnant." Trish said.  
"No way." Lita said.  
"I'll call you tomorrow." Trish said.  
"Cool." Lita said as she hung up the phone.  
But then she dialed Chyna's number. "Hello?" Chyna answered for she was still up, excercising.  
"I'ts Lita guess what? Triple H and Stephanie are going to have a baby!" she said "No way, Omg, meet me tommorrow, and tell me how you know, Ok?" Chyna said.  
"OK." Lita said as they hung up.  
"OH, my gosh, you're not going to beleive this, but your favorite, two wwf superstars are expecting." Chyna turned and said to Chris Jericho, who was at the gym with her.  
"Triple H and Stephanie are going to be parents? that's a scary thought"  
As Chris was leavung the gym, he called Vince McMahon, himself, to get this whole thing, straightened out.  
But since Vince was in Florida, with Linda, it was noon. "Hello?" Vince said "Vince, I'm glad I caught you, just because Stephanie's pregnant, dosen't mean, that me and Hunter's match will be postponed does it?" Chris whined.  
"I have told you people, a hundread times, do not call and complain to me! Hunter, Shane, and Stephanie are over that!...what? my little baby is having a baby?" Vince said.  
"Man, you don't even know, dude, your family is screwed up." Chris said as he and Vince hung up.

Finally, X-pac flashed back over to Hunter. "Pac, I was going to say don't dissconnect me because I don't want, half the WWf thinking that Stephanie's pregnant, so don't tell anyone." Hunter said.  
"H, don't worry, who could I tell?" asked X-pac said as he gave Hunter some more advice, and they both hung up, to tend , to their women.

When X-pac came back from the bathroom, with the towel, he sat on the bed next to her and laid it on her head.  
"Sean(X-pac's real name)I have to ask you something." Tori said.  
"What's wrong, hun?" asked X-pac.  
"How would you feel, about babies?" she said.  
"Odd, you should ask that, but to be honest with you, a baby for someone like Stephanie and Hunter would be great, especially for Hunter, but for us? NO, a baby could totaly ruin ourlives right now, now that we be a BIG mistakeWe would both have to quit wrestling, thatat would create a problem cuase where we going get the money, and then we'd have to get married or my mom would have a fit, and we both no we're not ready for that...that's how my parents split up before I was born." X-pac said.  
Tori bit her toungue. "Oh No." she thought.  
That was all Tori had to know, X-pac, didn't want a baby, and it could break them up, what was she going to do?  
Finally Hunter came back into the room with Stephanie. "What's wrong, hun, having trouble sleeping?" Stephanie asked sleepily as she layed on Hunter's bare chest. He gentaly stroked her hair."Steph, do you and I both agree that we can tell each other anything?" Hunter whispered.  
"Of, coarse, why?" Stephanie asked.  
"Well, you...don't have anything that you want to tell me?" Hunter said.  
"No." Stephanie said quietly.  
'Getting her to admit this is going to be harder than I thought.' Hunter thought. "But, don't worry, if something that is important, comes up, I'll tell you." she said as she closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.  
This only made Hunter's thought's more complicated. Maybe he should try to do things, that have to do with babies, or plan a baby shower, for her, to get her to come out and say that's she's pregnant.  
Hunter's thoughts were interupted by the loud thuds, being banged up against their door.  
"Open up It's the Connecticut State Police!" he heard a voice shout.  
"Hunter what's that?" Stephanie said immediently waking up by the sound.  
"Must be the wrong house, I'll take care of it, you stay here, Ok Babe?" Hunter said.  
"OK." Stepahanie agreed, as Hunter threw on a shirt, and Went downstairs, to anwser the door.  
When he did, A swarm of policemen came in. "You Hunter Hearst Helmsley?" they asked.  
"Yeah, and this is my damn house, who do you think you are just charging in like this?" Hunter yelled.  
"Hunter, what's going on?" Stephanie asked as she came into the living room?" "Ah, Mrs. Helmsley, don't worry I'm taking care of this situation, right now." The officer said.  
"What, what are you talking about, I never spoke with you!" Stephanie said.  
"I'ts ok, steph, you don't have to be afraid of this bastard any more." the officer said.  
"Hey, who you calling a bastard, you, bald, punk!" Hunter yelled. "Steph, what the hell are they talikng about?" Hunter pleaded with Stephanie.  
"I don't know, officer what is all this about?" shrieked Hunter. "Mr.Helmsley Hunter is finally been arrested for spousal abuse." the officer said.  
"What?" Shreiked Hunter and Stephanie at the same time.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Hunter yelled.  
"Yeah, are we being like punk'd or something?" Stephanie said almost laughing.  
"Hunter has never hit me, as long as we've been together!" Stephanie said. "That's not what you said over the phone." the officer said looking at Stephanie strangely.  
"Over the phone? What the hell is he talking about!" Hunter yelled at Stephanie again.  
"I don't know, don't yell at me!" she said now cring.  
"That's it boys, cuff him!" yelled the officer, to the swarm.  
"Please don't do that? I don't know what you're talking about, this must be a mistake!" Stephanie begged.  
"Look, it's ok, Baby, they've got no proof of anything, call our lawyer, and have him, at the statio, and I'll call you, when I can...I don't want to resist arrest." Hunter whispered to Stephanie.  
"Ok, I love you." she whispered back, as they kissed passionetly, maybe for the last time, as the cops, drug Hunter off into their police car.  
Stephanie burst into tears. She had to call Tori.  
2:30 am.  
"Knock, knock", went the door, as Stephanie answered it Tori came running in.  
"Steph, what's wrong, you sounded like something was seriously wrong over the phone, as she hugged Stephanie.  
"Oh, my Gosh, Hunter's been arrested!" Stephanie cried. "And, I don't even know why, the police just came and took him away, saying that he was going to jail for spousal abuse, and I sware that I have no idea what they're talking about." Stephanie cried.  
"Don't worry Steph, you don't have to worry, everybody knows Hunter loves you more than anything, they can't pin anything on him." Tori said.  
Then Tori started to cry.  
"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.  
"Well, I'm 24, I'm pregnant, I'm not married, and my boyfriend, dosen't want the baby!" Tori shrieked.  
"I'ts ok, Tori, we'll be old maids together." Stephanie cried, as the two of them cried in each other's arms.

By The Next Day it was time for Monday Night Raw.

Hunter was still at the police station, being quetstioned, when Raw started.

Tori had taken the day off of Raw, so that she could go to the doctor's office, and see if she was really pregnant. She was hoping that since her EPT was 99 acurate, maybe there was the slightest chance that she wasn't pregnant.

Shane McMahon is now worried about Stephanie, and Hunter, and Kurt. He was there with his sister and brother-in-law, at the police station, while Hunter and Stephanie were now being questioned together.  
"So, you're positive that this was a mistake?" asked the officer to Stephanie.  
"Yes!" she said positively, as her and Hunter were holding hands.  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love my wife!" Hunter yelled. "Alright, man, you are free to go." said the officer.  
"Thank-you." Stephanie said as she and Hunter started to leave, the small office, with all of the officers behind them.  
Finally they made it back to the lobby where Shane McMahon, was.  
"Is everything ok?" he asked. "yeah." Hunter and Stephanie both awnsered.  
"Good, so we can hurry up, and get to the arena." Shane said.  
"Yeah, Kurt said that he had a really good idea for the next pay per view." Stephanie commented.  
"Yeah, well we don't need Kurt's dumb ideas, he's probably the whole reason, this crap started in the first place." Hunter said.  
"Oh, my Gosh, Hunter it probably was just a mitake, you have no idea, how this crazy mess got started." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, then who else was it!" Hunter yelled. "Was it just a random mistake, like there's randomly, just going to be another Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, at our adress, right Steph?" Hunter yelled.  
"Look, I'm just going to go to the car." Stephanie said as she walked off.  
"Good, you do that." Hunter said.  
Shane McMahon overheard this whole conversation, "Man, what's going on with you and Steph, you seem to be arguing all the time, now." Shane said.  
"Wish it wasn't true." Hunter said.  
"You know this whole thing with Kurt is really hurting her, I can tell." Shane said.  
Then it dawned on Hunter, the pregnancy test, the Kurt thing. She was worried about it so that's why she didn't tell Hunter she was pregnant.Right?  
He had to figure this whole thing out that night. He had to ask her.

Tori was at the nursery of the hospital, waiting for her test results, to in. She looked at all the little babbies. They were so cut, with thier little noses, and tiny fingers.  
"Ms. Tori" called the doctor, as she came over to her, and patted her on the shoulder.  
She and Tori walked into the doctor's office.  
"Well, Tori, You're pegnant, 100." smiled the doctor.  
"Oh, my Gosh, this can't be happening." Tori said to herself.  
"Don't worry, having a child, is the most wonderful thing in the world." said the doctor. "Does it show?" asked Tori.  
"Well, you need to take this perscription, and stay out of any wrestling matches, you here?" said the doctor.  
Tori nodded and left the doctor's office.

Soon, Hunter, Shane, and Stephanie returned to the arena, in time for Raw. Hunter and Shane proceded into the building, but Stephanie said that she needed to get something out of her car, so she went back into the parking lot.  
She searched through her car, and finaly found what she was looking for, a cd, she had been, looking for.  
But when she came out of the car, she realized that it started to rain. It wasn't a thunderstorm or anything, but it was deffinetly not sprinkling, and either way, Stephanie would have to walk through the rain.  
"Oh, well this is just perfect, it's raining, man, I'm going to get my hair wet, and everything." she muttered, to herself.  
"But as she turned she saw a figure standing above her.Of coarse, It was Kurt.  
"Need, an umbrella." he said angrily, as he gave her his.  
"Thanks, Kurt, but what about you, won't you get wet?" Stephanie asked.  
"Oh, don't worry about me, Steph." Kurt said as Stephanie eagerly took, to black large umbrella, and covered herself with it.  
Then, Kurt reached over and did something he maybe would have regreted if he was thinking like a scane man. He leaned over and kissed Stephanie on the cheek.  
He was like a little school boy, with a crush on his teacher. Stephanie thought it was a little akward, but she didn't think anything of it, as she walked with Kurt inside the arena.  
Little did they both know, Hunter had watched the whole thing, the world had watched the whole thing, for it had been broadcasted wordwide, from the servalance from the parkinglot area.  
And it was't a blurry picture, either, it was a perfectly good, picture, and, boy was Hunter pissed off.  
I don't think anyone would want to be in Kurt Angle's shoes, right now.

As Stephanie entered the west wing of the building, she saw Hunter waiting for her.  
"Oh, crap, he's mad, I can tell." she thought. "OK what do I do, Ok, just apoligize and start to cry, no just play it cool." Stephanie convinced herself.  
"How's your friend, Stephanie?" asked Hunter in an angry tone.  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie said.  
"Oh, ...you don't know?...the friend, that waits for you at your, car, and the friend, that's waiting to kiss you!" Hunter yelled.  
"Look, Hunter, it was nothing really, we are just friends." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, friends, my ass, Steph." Hunter said.  
"You know what maybe I should leave." Stephanie said.  
"Maybe you should!" Hunter yelled.  
Stephanie felt tears, slip down her cheek, as she turned and left.  
Hunter felt like an asswhole, as he watched Stephanie leave. There he was again, causing too much stress on her, and forcing the most important things out of conversation by arguing with her about Kurt.  
It hurt him, to see his wife hurt. He felt that if he could some how, absorb, all of the hurt, that passes by her so that she won't have to feel it, he would do it in a heartbeat.  
He would do anything for Stephanie, but for some reason he just could not get alone with Kurt Angle. But this would cause a bigger problem, than he, nor Kurt would be able to grasp.

Stephanie drove home in tears, and came into her house with tears, she evenfelt so depressed, she cried as she lied on her bed.

Hunter sat in the lockeroom, depressed also.  
Then Shane walked in.  
"Come on Hunter, what are you doing, we have got to get ready for our match, later." Shane said.  
"What's wrong?" he questioned.  
"It's Stephanie, she left here cring and it's all my fault." Hunter said quietly. "Don't say, that...look, I'll call her, and convince her to come back Ok, it'll be ok." Shane said.

Stephanie's cell phone rang, at her house, so thinking it was Tori since she had asked her to come over, she answered it.  
"Hello?" Stephanie answered.  
"Steph, It's me, Shane." Shane said as He was Still in the lockeroom, of the arena.  
"What do you want, Shane?" cried Stephanie.  
"LookI'm not sure what ahppened but I ant you to come back." Shane said.  
"Oh, no, I'm not going back there, my husband does not even want me to be there, so don't try to think that you're going to convince me.' Stephanie sobbed, then she hung up on her brother, and called her dad.

Hunter sat in his room, still depressed as there was a knock at the door. "Come on." he said Then, a short man, in a refferee shirt, came in and said.  
"Hunter, Somebody wants to see you in the parking lot, in 5 minutes." the refferee man said.  
"Who?" questioned Hunter.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know who." the refferee said.  
"That must be Stephanie, thanks." Hunter said, as he started for the parking lot.  
"Kurt, there's someone that wants yo see you, in the parking lot." said another refferee.  
"Thank-you." said Kurt.

When Hunter and Kurt fianlly got to the parking lot, they were angry, to find each other there.  
"What the hell are you doing here, I'm tring to talk to my wife!" Hunter yelled.  
"Well, as a matter of fact, Stephanie asked me to come here, not you." Kurt said.  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Hunter said.

Just then, a limo, pulled up, and Guess who got out none other, than Vince McMahon.  
"Hello, Mr.Mcmahon." Kurt said, kissing up to Vince.  
"What's up, Vinnie." Hunter said.  
"I don't want to hear it!" Vince yelled.  
"What the hell's wrong with you." Hunter said, drinking some water.  
"I'll tell you what the hell's wrong with me...my baby girl calls me up cring on the phine, and that's why where I draw the line, and if she ever does it again, neither one of you won't even want to be in the Word Wrestling Ferderation, do I make myself clear?" Vince siad in a growly voice.  
Hunter and Kurt both looked at each other, and shook their heads. Yeah,they understood, they could no longer fight.  
"Maybe this was a good thing since Stephanie might be pregnant." Hunter thought, "After all, we've already hit rockbottom, any way."Hunter thought.  
But little did he know, He and Steph, and Tori, and X-pac, had so much more room, to fall.

End of Chapter 5 Sorry it took, so long to post!  
On the next LCA: "Tori, you didn't even, give, him a chance, to tell him, now look what yu've done, when he finds out, he'll never frorgive you!" Stephanie yelled. "He's not going...he' s not going to find, out Steph, no one will, unless you tell." Tori said.  
"Kurt Angle, I don't really care, what my father in law says, If you get in the middle of my relationship, one more time...I'll kill you." Hunter said to Kurt as the color ran from his face.  
The gun raised high, then the sharp shooter bullet, and came flying out! AND struck Roaddogg. Everybody screamed, "Oh my Gosh, HE'S DEAD"  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
And Remember.  
Read&Review Love,  
McMahonHelsmleyEra 


	6. Author's note

Love Conquers All Chapter 6 Author's Note Attention all LCA, readers:  
I'm starting a new thing now, called Rate this chapter, so that can have an idea, on what you guys want and what don't want to be posted.  
So here is how it works, If you liked the chapter, you will rate it from a 1-being That sucks, to a 10-beingOMG, that was awesome, and in bettween.  
I'm reall having a lot of fun reading this, so don't be afraid to review, or email me on what you read.  
Please also rate, the first 4 chapters.  
Chapter 7 coming soon!  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	7. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
Love Conquers All Chapter 7 Previously On LCA: Hunter is arrested, and was relaeased, and now is being forced to get along with the american idiot.  
Tori goes and gets it confirmed, that's she's pregnant, and Vince lays down the law.

And without further adu.  
Love Conquers All Chapter 7

After Vince, left, the arena, Hunter and Kurt's match, was up next, it was a tag team match, where they would be teaming up, against The Rock.  
And finally, the match began, the world watched, to see if Triple H and Kurt Angle could really work together.  
After their music played, Hunter and Kurt totaly dominated the match, they put Rock in all different, kind of moves, like clothesline, powerbombs,headlocks,jaw breaker, and of corse, the Angle salm, and the Pedigree, and that was it, the Rock was out, and the match was over.  
The crowd, was going crazy, tring to figure out what was going on.  
Shane McMahon, ran out, before any trouble started, and held up both the hands of Triple H and Kurt Angle.  
"What is going on?" questioned the comentators, Jr, and King "I can not beleive that Kurt angle burried the hatchet, with Triple H!" they said as Hunter, and Kurt actually hugged, and then left the ring, the three of them, in a unity, as Raw came to an end.

Stephanie watched the endind of Raw, and could not help, smiling, she had finally had her husband, and her friend, to get along.  
Then the doorbell rang, and Tori came in, she rarely waits for an answer, anymore, since her and Stephanie, and Hunter are so close.  
"I need to talk to you." she said as she walked into the living room, where Stephanie was.  
"What's wrong now?" Stephanie said.  
"I finally know what I can do about my little problem." Tori said.  
"Be honest, and tell Sean?" said Stephanie.  
"Yeah, right, he already said that a baby would ruin our lives, and that that was the reason his parents broke up, I can not loose him, Steph." Tori said.  
"So what are you going to do?" Stephanie said.  
"I'm going...I'm going to have an...abortion." Tori swallowed.  
Then Tori was returned with the coldest look Stephanie had ever given her.

"Man, you two were awesome, out there." Dx, greeted, as Hunter and Kurt Angle came backstage, after their match.  
They sat and talked to Dx, and celebrated for a while, but then decided to head back home to their hotelrooms, since there was supposed to be an important, meeting, that next morning,everybody, wanted to be there early.

But of coarse, Kurt wanted just to talk, to Stephanie, just to let her know, that things, between him and Hunter were cool.  
Hunter was skeptical, but he decided, what's the worst he can do in 10 minutes?

"Stephanie, don't do this to me, an abortion, is not that bad." Tori said.  
"Are, you crazy?" Stephanie said.  
"No, I just think that this way, neither one of us, will get hurt." Tori said.  
"No, Tori, NO, NO, NO!" said Stephanie. "I won't let you!" "Steph, what is wrong, this is what abortion is for, why are you acting like it's a sin, or something." Tori said, as she went over and grabbed a fresh baked cookie off the tray that they had been making.  
"Hello, it is a sin, it's a sin to kill." Stephanie said.  
"No, do not flip this around and make it like it's murder, or something.'' Tori said.  
"Well, why not, it's an excuse to get away with murder." Stephanie said.  
"No it's not!" said Tori.  
"You know something, Tori, you're making a big mistake, and if I were you, I would wake up, and come back to reality." Stephanie said.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tori.  
"Well, ok, let's see you did it, you went and had an abortion...Tori you didn't even give him a chance to tell him, now look what you've done, when Sean finds out, he'll never forgive you!" Stephanie yelled. "He's not going...he's not going to find out, no one will...unless you tell." Tori said.  
"I don't care, NO!" said Stephanie.  
"Steph, I didn't come here for your premission or approval, I came here, to ask you to go with me, because, I have an appointment with my doctor in a few minutes." Tori said.  
"Look, you're my best friend,...but I'm not going with you, I can't, I don't beleive in that." Stephanie said.  
"Steph, come onnnnnnn!" begged Tori.  
"No, it's your life, I love you, and you can come back here anytime you, want, but, I just can't be in approve of that." Stephanie said.  
"Look, just call me before you do anything stupid." Stephanie said.  
"Ok." Tori said as they hugged, and Stephanie walked Tori to the door so that she would not be late for her appointment with her gynecologist, and hopefully, Tori would not do anything stupid, to screw up her life, before she thougt about it.

As, soon, as Tori walked out of the door, Hunter and Kurt walked in the door. "Bye, Tori." Hunter said as she left.  
"Bye, guys." she called.  
"Hey baby." Hunter said as he kissed Stephanie on the lips.  
"Hey, sweetie...hi, Kurt." she said surprised to see that Hunter had not killed Kurt yet.  
"Yeah, he wanted to come and say, hi...ten minutes." Hunter growled, at Kurt.  
"Well, Steph, I just wanted to let you know that me and your husband are cool, now, and we are not going to be fighting anymore." Kurt said.  
"That's nice to know, Kurt." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, well I best be going." Kurt said.  
"Ok." Stephanie said, as Kurt started to leave.  
"Oh, but before I go, happy birthday." Kurt said.  
"Oh, my gosh, I totaly forgot about that...my birthday is in 2 weeks, I've been so busy." Stephanie said.  
"Well, how old will you be?" Kurt asked "24" Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, hey Kurt, it's been longer than 10 minutes." Hunter said angrily.  
"Oh, OK, I'll leave then." Kurt said as he left the house, and Stephanie walked him to the door, and then came over to the couch where Hunter was sitting.  
"Hey..." Hunter started but Stephanie cut him off.  
"I don't want to talk to you." Stephanie said, as she walked awy and then went into their huge bedroom.  
Hunter followed her, "Look Steph, I need to talk to you, babe." Hunter pleaded.  
"Talk, doesn't mean I'm listening." Stephanie said.  
"Look,..." he started as he walked over to the bed where Stephanie sat.  
He gentally put his hand on Stephanie's face, and rubbed it softly.  
"I'm sorry." Hunter said, he knew she was still mad, at how he had yelled at her earlier that day.  
"I'm sooooo sorry, I never, never ever ment tp hurt you...are you ok?" he whispered.  
"Yeah, you just scared me a little bit." Stephanie said.  
Hunter held her close, as they hugged.  
"I'm sorry, I love, you." Hunter said.  
"I love you to." Stephanie said, as they started to kiss.  
But then Hunter stopped.  
"What's wrong, What did I do." Stephanie questioned.  
"Nothing, I just have to ask you something." Hunter started.  
"What's wrong, what is it?" Stephanie said.  
"The other day...babe, I saw a positive pregnancy test, on the counter..." He said as his voice trailed off. "Yeah...I'm sorry...I just." Stephanie started.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hunter asked.  
"I'm sorry I just didn't think it really concerned you, so I didn't want to worry you." Stephanie said.  
"What!" said Hunter. "What are you talking about?" Hunter said looking confused.  
"Well, yeah, you know, I didn't really think that it had anything to do with you." Stephanie said.  
"What? WHY wouldn't I want to know." Hunter yelled.  
"Would you calm down, it's no big deal...you're acting like it's your baby, or something." Stephanie said alomst laughing.  
"WHAT!" Hunter yelled.  
"Yeah, it's not your baby, it's Tori's baby." Stephanie said.  
"Ok, back up...now Tori's pregnant?"Hunter said.  
"Yeah, who'd you think it was?" Stephanie said.  
"I thought it was you...and then I freaked out, because I thought there ws a reason why you weren't tellin me." Hunter started.  
"OMG, did you freak out? I'm sooooo sorry." Stephanie said, as she went over to Hunter and gave him a hug.  
"Man I was so worried about you..." Hunter said as he held his wife close.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Stephanie said "You know you are the most important thing in the world to me...You know I never told any one this but all my life, I prayed for a woman like you, and I thank God, that I finaly found you...Steph...look..." Hunter started tring not to get too mushy "You're the only thing that I have...My dad is an ass, My mom is crazy...I don't have any brothers and sisters, or any close family...you and DX is the only thing I have, It's the only thing that I love...so this is coming from of my heart, I love you...and I don't want anything to happen to you...If it did, I wouldn't have anybody...so please...please...just stay away from Kurt...because I"m only tring to protect you." Hunter whispered.  
By now Stephanie was cring...she had never expressed his true feelings about life to her...she was the only thing that he had...she had never even considered that he was afraid of losing her. He was always so macho, and tough...but that's what he's been hiding.  
"So will you?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes." Stephanie said, her face was tear stained, she realized right then and there, who her heart really belonged to becasue that next day, she was going to tell Kurt that they could not be friends anymore. It was messing with her marrige.

That Next Day Stephanie had invited Kurt to come over to her house, so that she could tell him, that she could not be friends with him anymore.  
They were both standing on The Helmlsey's Terrace the terrace was right next to the beach and the wind was blowing.  
Stephanie had on a pale pink and blue top on, and a floral skirt on the same color, her hair was straight and was blowing in her face.  
"Look, Kurt I asked you to come here today, because I need to tell you somehting." Stephanie said "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.  
"I can't...I can't be friends with you anymore, I'm sorry I just can't...I talked to Hunter and we decided that it would be the best for our marriage and you life if we weren't friends." Stephanie said "I'm sorry." Stephanie said.  
"What!" Kurt yelled.  
"I'm sorry." Stephanie apoligized again.  
"Stephanie I care so much about you.." Kurt started.  
"And I appreicate it, really I do, but we just can't be friends." Stephanie said.  
"Please, no don't leave me...I can't stand to be without you...Please don't leave me Stephanie don't!" Kurt yelled.  
"Kurt, NO, I'm not going to do this to my husband, I'm sorry." Stephanie said.  
"You know I thought you could handle this, I thought that I could be your friend, and you could be his wife...but it didn't work out like that did it!" Kurt yelled.  
"You said that you'd allways be there for me BUT YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled.  
Now Stephanie was afraid she had never seen Kurt so angry, and she could not understand why, then Kurt yelled "Dammit!" at the top of his lungs, and walked off the terrace gone from her life forever...but for the better...but was he gone for good?

"Tori are you sure you want to do this?" asked the nurse.  
"Yes." Tori said as she bit her lip.  
"Then this it...are you ready?" the nurse asked her. "wait, there's no risk that I can't have another baby again, right?" asked Tori.  
"I'm sorry that's a huge risk...have you talked to your boyfriend about this becuase you know that there are other options, you know." said the nurse.  
"I know the other options, but my boyfriend he doesn't want kids...he even said that if I was pergnant it would probably break us up, even if we were married." Tori said.  
"Hunny, I know alot about men, and one think I've learned is that they don't always say what they me, and that they're idiots, and they are such idiots that sometimes they just say stupid things.  
"Well my man made very plain and simple, that he did not want a baby...trust me I think that this would be the best decision for the both of us." Tori said.  
"Alright, I tried to talk you out of it, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" asked the nurse as she wrote something down on a clipboard.  
"Yes." said Tori as she said a prayer, and went into the operating room.

Kurt had got into his car, mad as hell, he didn't know what to do. Stephanie was like his only use for existance.  
He decided right then and there that if he couldn't have her no one could.

As Stephanie sat on her couch, she wondered if she was too harsh on Kurt, after all he was just a poor dumb man, who she felt sorry for, but then she glanced at her new 14 carrot white gold diamond ring that Hunter had bought for her, and remembered who she really loved.  
Just then Stephanie heard a knock at the door...it was frantic...harder and harder.  
Finaly Stephanie opened the door and Tori ran in, and she was cring...no more like screaming.  
"Tori what's wrong?" said Stephanie nervously.  
"I did it, I had an abortion...Oh Gah, And I hate my self!" Tori screeched.  
"Tori, sit down it's ok." Stephanie said tring to calm Tori down.  
"What was I thinking now I've ruined my life and I could never be able to have a baby ever again." Tori cried.  
"It's all right." Stephanie said as she hugged her best friend.  
"It's ok, I'm here...I'm calling the hospital, they should have never sent you home like this." Stephanie said as she left the room, to go get the phone.  
As she did this, Tori sat on the wood floor of the mansion and cried...then she prayed.  
She prayed for forgiveness, she should have listened to Stephanie to realize that abortion IS wrong.

Hunter and X-pac had gone out, that night as Stephanie had asked them to.  
She said that they were great guys, and they needed to have a break, so they should go to a club or a bar to get a drink, with the rest of DX.  
As they were out, Tori spent the night with Stephanie, to try to calm her nerves.  
"So what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked.  
"About what...I all ready told you that I am not going to tell Sean, please don't make me tell him." Tori begged.  
"If I do he'll leave me I know he will!" Tori said again.  
"Here calm down and drink some tea." Stephanie said, as Stephanie handed aTori a coffe mug, who was sitting by the fire place, wrapped in a blanket.  
"Let's just not worry about that untill we have to OK?" Stephanie said.  
"Ok." sniffed Tori.

3 days later It was the beggining of a new Smackdown in Sacremento, California.  
Stephanie and Tori were in the woman's lockeroom, before the show started getting ready, and you know changing their clothes, and doing each other's makeup and stuff.  
Typical girl things.  
Stephanie and Tori and a whole bunch of their friends, were laughing and talking.  
Tori was feeling a little better about what had happened the in last few days, but she was still really upset, but since she was a very strong person, she hid it, so that her friends would ask what was wrong with her and she would have to talk about it.  
As their friends left Stephanie opened her locker to find a small note in there. She smalled when she saw it thinking it was from Hunter.  
But it wasn't.  
The note looked like this.  
STEPHANIE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD TO ME...I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER FORGET ABOUT HIM, BECAUSE HE DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU LIKE I DO NOT IN HIGHSCHOOL NOT EVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M GOING CRAZY WITHOUT YOU LOVE YOUR DEAREST FRIEND KURT ANGLE

"Oh my gosh, look at this Tori." Stephanie said showing the note to Tori and almost smothering with laughter.  
"Oh, gosh he's nuts!" said Tori.  
"Ohh Hunter was right you needed to get away from him." she said.  
"So do you think it was for the best?" questioned Stephanie.  
"Oh yes...most deffinetly" Tori said, as she and Stephanie left the lockeroom laughing.

Little did they know Kurt had been hiding behind the door and had saw heard the whole thing.  
"I'll show you..you'll see...you'll be in love with me by the end of this year." he muttered to himself.

By now Stephanie and Tori were in the DX lockeroom.  
As Hunter and X-pac were getting ready for their tag team match, and Stephanie and Tori were grtting ready to accompany them.

Kurt had decided that the way to win Stephanie's heart back was maybe to send her flowers.  
So that's what he did.

After the match was over, and Triple H and X-pac had won, they all went back to their lockeroom to celebrate.  
They drank champagne, and and had a real good time for about 2 hours, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Delivery for Stephanie McMahon." the man said.  
"I'll get it." said Stephanie as She answered the door, and was greeted by a man, with a bocquet with mixed flowers.  
"Oh, these are gorgess, Hunter." Stephanie said, immediently assuming they were from her husband,...but she was wrong.  
"I didn't get you flowers." Hunter said "Oh..." Stephanie said as she looked at the card.  
it read WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO TALK KURT ANGLE.  
Stephanie was shocked"Oh, they're from my dad." Stephanie lied.  
"Oh, that was nice of him." Hunter said as he came over to Stephanie and kissed her.  
"Well, you guys, we better be heading back to the hotel rooms." said X-pac said.  
"You're right, it's past midnight." Hunter said.  
"Well, we are still meeting to go out tommorrow right." Roaddogg said.  
"Of coarse." chimed Tori as the group left and Stephanie and Hunter headed back to their hotel room.

4:00 am Hunter and Stephanie's hotel room

Stephanie laid in Hunter's arms, thinking about, the flowers, that Kurt had sent to her. What did they mean? Didn't Kurt get the message? What was going to happen next?  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Room service!" yelled a man.  
"I'll get it sweetie." Stephanie said to an awakened Hunter, as she ran to the door.  
When she opened it she was horrified to find that not only was it more flowers, but it was the same guy as last time...what did that mean?  
"Flowers, courtesy of Mr.Kurt Angle in room 401." the man said.  
Stephanie snatched the flowers, and quickly closed the door, in the man's face.  
"Hey, Steph, who was that?" Hunter asked.  
"Oh, my gosh, where am I going to put these..." Stephanie said to herself, quickly, she ran to the hotel's hallway, and put the flowers in the trash can where they belonged...but not before reading the card.  
STEPH,  
IT'S URGENT, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME MEET ME AT THE ORANGE CLUB TOMORROW NIGHT PLEASE!  
KURT ANGLE And then she hurried back to her hotel room, and into the master bedroom..."That was no one, honey...the room service man, had got the rooms mixed up." Stephanie lied.  
"Oh." Hunter whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her, and went back to sleep.  
But Stephanie did not sleep for the rest of that night.  
She had lied to her husband...twice in one week, and that killed her...she had to stop, this for good.

So as planned Stephanie and Hunter were getting ready to go out, with the rest of DX.  
Stephanie had on a short black tube top dress and a diamon necklace, that Hunter had bought her.  
"Baby, you look so sexy." Hunter said as he kissed her.  
"You look good too." Stephanie said as She kissed him back.  
"Alright well, as much fun as this is, we'd better get going Sean and Tori are waiting for us." Hunter said, Stephanie agreed, and they started to leave.  
"Hey, babe, here are the keys, look I have to go bakc and get my jacket, it's supposed to be cold, so you go on to the car." Hunter said.  
"Ok." Stephanie said as Hunter kissed her forehead, and Stephanie walked down to the car.  
When she walked up to her brand new black convertable mustang, she saw there was a note, sitting on the window shield, so she picked it up and read it.  
WHY DID YOU THROW AWAY THE FLOWERS.  
Stephanie was shocked.  
She quickly crumbled up the note, and stuck it in her purse, when she saw Hunter coming.  
He got into the car, and they headed off to pick up their friends.

Alright, so Stephanie and Hunter had picked up Tori and X-pac and were now in their car on the way to the club.  
"What club are we going to any way?" asked Tori.  
"I don't know, guys?" Stephanie said.  
"Well, Hunter told us to meet him at the Orange club." Hunter said.  
"Oh, my gosh, this just can not be happening." Stephanie muttered.  
"Why that;s not a problem is it?" said Hunter.  
"Oh, no of coarse not." Stephanie lied.  
But it was a problem, The Orange Club was the same Club had wanteed to meet her at. And it was right arond the same time.  
How was she going to cover up this one?

Later When the 4some finaly had reached the club, Stephanie excused themselves, to go to the ladies room.  
"I have to tell you something." Stephanie whispered as she pulled Tori in the bathroom with her.  
"What?" Tori asked contiously.  
"This is the smae club, that Kurt wanted me to met him at...omg, what if he's here, I promise you Hunter will Kill Kurt, what are we going to do?" Stephanie said.  
"Look, Stephanie don't worry, since you threw away the flowers, that was a sign that you did not want to talk to him, and plus I mean he's not a rocket scientist , he probably forgot." Tori said.  
"You're right, I am probably worring for no reson." Stephanie said.  
"Good, now,AS WE HEAD OUT THIS DOOR!" Tori beagn to yell.  
"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.  
"You'll see." Tori said as she opened the door.  
Instantly as they did that Everyone jumped out from where they had been hiding, and yelled SURPRISE!  
"Oh my gosh, I totaly for got it was my birthday." Stephanie said.  
Everyine was there.  
Vince Mcmahon, Linda McMahon, Shane, all of Hunter's family, and their friends, including all of DX, Muffy, Lita, Jackie, and a whole bunch of Hunter's friends.  
"Oh my gosh...who planned this?' Questioned Stephanie.  
"Guilty." Hunter asid as he walked over to Stephanie and kissed her.

For the next hour, Stephanie's surprise party had gone great.  
She got alot of great presents from all of the divas, like lengerii, and and stuff, and a new car from her parents, and Shane bought her a very expensive tennis bracelet, but Hunter got her the best present yet: two tickets, to go to Paris, on a romantic cruise.  
Stephanie was so happy.  
After the presents, everyone started daning again.  
That's when she saw him.  
He had been standing there all night watching the party.  
Stephanie quickly escapd from the party and ran twards him, and pulled him, out of the door, behind the Orange club, where there had been a quiet walk way.  
"Kurt what are you doing here, do you realize that if Hunter sees you here he will murder you!" Stephanie screamed.  
"I don't care look, Stephanie...I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.  
"Are you crazy?" Stephanie questioned.  
"And there is something that I have been waiting to ask you for a long time." Kurt sai and with that, he got down on one knee, as Stephanie's eyes, got as big as an owls.  
"Stephanie Mcmahon, will you please,...will you forget about Triple H, ...and marry me?" he said.  
"Oh my god...you are crazy." Stephanie said.  
"Do you really think...do you really think that, I am going to leave my husband for you?" Stephanie shreiked.  
"WHY NOT...WHY IS IT GOOD GUYS ALWAYS FINISH FIRST WHY IS THAT, STEPH...I LOVE YOU, AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU,THEN GUESS WHAT...NOBODY CAN!" Kurt screamed. Then he grabbed Stephanie's arm, and tried to pull away with him.  
Stephanie tried to scream, but it was like everything around her was frozen like she couldn't move.  
Was Kurt tring to kidnap her? Rape her? maybe even kill her?

"You make one more move, and I'll blow your head off!" Stephanie heard a voice say, as she turned her head, and saw Hunter, with a gun in his hand.  
He walked right over to Kurt as he instantly let go of Stephanie, and stood with his arms in the air. "You know Kurt I don't really care what my father in law says if you get in my relationship one more time...I'll killyou." Hunter said.  
"Hey man." Kurt said and then he got in his car and drove away.  
Hunter turned and looked at Stephanie, she was cring.  
"What the hell are were you doing with him!" he yelled.  
"I wasn't tring to, I wasn't I saw him, and tried to get him to leave but he asked me to marrry him,and I said he was crazy, and then he tried to pull me away with him, and I thought he was my friend I thought that I could trust him, but I can't, and you were right!" Stephanie cried, as she feel into Hunter's arms.  
Huntr wanted so bad to be mad at her, he did, but he couldn't he just stood there holding her in his arms, thinking about how much he loved her.  
"Do you wnat to end the party early and go home?" he asked.  
"No..No, you went through all the trouble to plan this and I am not going to let him, just rule my life." Stephanie said.  
"That a girl." Hunter said as he and Stephanie went back in to enjoy the party.

During the party there was another uninvited guest: Trish Stratus.  
SHe was also determined to braek up Stephanie and Hunter, so that she could be with Triple H.  
ANd she knew just how to get what she wanted.  
Trish went over to Tori.  
"Tori, can I talk to you." Trish said, still foolishly thinking that Tori was her friend.  
"What?" Tori said, as she turned to face Trish.  
"Look, I want you to help me break up Stephanie and Hunter...will you do it?" Trish said "NO, Trish in case you didn't know, Stephanie is my best firend, and plus, Hunter thinks you're a whore...he's even said it." luaghed Tori.  
Trish wanted so bad to smack Tori but she kept her cool.  
"Oh, my gosh, ...you know what it's all coming back to me, the incident with the phone call to the police, and Hunter being arrested, and the whole bad position thing, that you were in with Hunter, was all part of your bithc scheem, wasn't it!" yelled Tori.  
"Be quiet." oredered Trish.  
"Why...because when I tell Stephanie what I know, Vince is so going to fire you, and everyone will know anyway!" Tori said.  
"Oh, no you won't." Trish yelled.  
"Actually, I think I am." Tori scoffed.  
"If you do...then the whole world will know about this." Trish screeched, as she pulled out of her bra, a folded paper.  
"What the hell is that?" said Tori.  
"I'm glad you asked Tor, it's proof, that you killed Sean's baby, without even trelling him, that you were pregnant...hmm, I wonder how he will feel when he knows about this." Trish said.  
"Where did you get that?" Tori said.  
"I dosen't matter...I'd rather not reveal my resources." Trish said.  
"I hate you." said Tori.  
"Tough." yelled.  
"Because you are going to help me break up Hunter and Stephanie wheater you like it or not...aren't you?" Trish said.  
Tori took a big gulp.  
"Yes."

End of Chapter 7 On the next LCA: "Stephanie I have to tell you something really important!" shrieked Tori, she could not beleive what she was about to do.  
Kurt stood outside Of Stephanie and Hunter's hotel room, with a knife in his hand...

Alright guys, I hope you love this chapter, I'm soooo sorry it took so long to post, there was a death in my family.  
But before I go I need a tiny poll:  
Do you perfer long fics, or short ones?  
& What is the most romantic HHH/SMH story that you have ever read anywhere?  
Let me know and remember Read/Review&  
rAtE ThIs cHaPtEr!  
Love,  
McmahonHelmsleyEra 


	8. It all ends here

Love Conquers All Chapter 8 Previously on LCA: Trish: "And you're going to help me break up Hunter and Stephanie aren't you?" said Trish.  
"Yes." said Tori.  
"Kurt Angle I don't really care what my father in law says if you get in the middle of my relationship, again I'll kill you." Hunter said, as Kurt got in his car and drove away. 

And without Further adu.  
Your feature presentation

Love Conquers All Chapter 8 After the party was over, it was about 1:00am, and evryone was heading home for Smackdown! that next day.  
Tori and Sean went back to their hotelroom, really happy, except for Tori, she had been tricked by Trish Stratus, into tring to help break up best friends.

That night after the party, Stephanie got really sick.  
Hunter took her home, thinking it would make her feel better, but it didn't.  
She was throwing up, all night, the same way Tori had been when she was pregnant...but that wasn't Stephanie's problem was it?  
Hunter came into the bathroom.  
"Steph, baby are you ok?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah, I'm alright, you go on back to bed, sweetie." Stephanie lied.  
Hunter went over and rested his hand on Stephanie's forehead.  
"No you're not alright...you've got a fever." Hunter said.  
He then picked up Stephanie and carried her to their bed.  
"Ohhh I'm so cold." Stephanie said.  
Hunter grabbed Stephanie's hand, and felt how cold her body was...and pale, yet she deffinetly had a fever.  
"What's wrong, what hurts." Hunter whispered.  
"I feel dizzy." she moaned.  
"Hey, let me get a thermometer, so I can take your temperture hold on." Hunter said as he went to get the thermometer.

In Tori and X-pac's hotelroom Tori and Sean had just made love, and were now laying in their bed together, asleep, when Tori started having a dream, or really more of a nightmare.  
In the night mare, Tori heard a baby crying...then shrieking... then screaming very loudly, and obviously the baby was Tori's because she went over to the crib, but as she looked inside, the baby started talking "Mommy come save me...why would you kill me mommy." the baby said.  
But then Tori woke up.  
She was breathing hard, and she could not beleive that the dream she had just had.  
"Woa, baby, what's wrong." Sean said waking up.  
"That must have been one hell of a nightmare." Sean said.  
"Yeah, I just dreamed that I was being chased, that's all." Tori lied.  
"Aww, well come here, and let me make you feel better." Sean said, as he and Tori started kissing again.

In Kurt Angle's Hotelroom Trish was there, "Well you don't have to worry, because I have totaly got this whole thing figured out...since Tori is on our side now,I am just going to get her to do all of our dirty work." Trish was saying.  
"Yeah, well you just make sure that you don't hurt my future wife." Kurt said.  
"You're so pathetic." Trish said.  
"So this plan of yours, how does it work?" questioned Kurt.  
"you'll see soon enough." Trish laughed.  
"Well it better be good." Kurt said.  
"And it will, as long as that little slut, Tori dosen't back out of the plan." Trish said.

"Alright, I got it." Hunter said as he came back with the thermometer.  
In about 5 minutes, it beeped, and Stephanie had a fever of 104.1 "Oh my Gosh, I have to get you to a hospital." Hunter said, as he quickly pulled on some clothes, and grabbed his keys.  
In about 35 miutes, Hunter had driven Stephanie to the nearest hospital, carring her inside.  
He liked this hospiatl best, because alot of his friends worked there.  
"Hey H, what's up man, what brings you here...OMG, what's wrong with Stephanie." one the doctors said.  
"I don't know, she's got a really high temperture, and I think that she's really sick." Hunter sid worridly.  
"Alright, hold on, I'll get you a room, in The ER, right now." The doctor said.  
"Right this way...come on." The doctor said as he led Hunter int a room.  
"Hey wait a minute, I've been for over an hour, why does he get to go first?" asked a lady on cruthches.  
"Because..." The doctor simply stated. "He's Triple H.  
In the room, Hunter and Stephanie were instantly assitanted by another doctor, who they did not know.  
"What seems to be the problem, Mr.Helmsley?" the doctor questioned.  
"She had a fever of 104 something, and she was throwing up, and felt dizzy." Hunter said speaking for Stephanie who was obviously in no shape to speak.  
"Alright, Mr.Helmsley we might need, to let Mrs.Helmsley stay overnight, we need to run some tests, so that we can make a diagnosis." The doctor said.  
"Alright, well I'm just going to stay here then, I can't leave my wife." Hunter said.  
"Well if that'sthe way you want to handle it, there is a chair in her room, amd you can make yourself comfortable." The doctor said, as he left.  
After that a nurse came in, and put Stephanie on an IV, and drew some of her blood, and then left.  
Hunter looked at his wife, who was laying in the hospital, bed her IV on, and her eyes were closed.  
Whatever had happened to her tonight, was his fault, all his fault...if something were to happen to her toinght, he wouild only blame himself.

Later that Night After the doctors took all of the tests and things, they said that Stephanie was just suffering from extreame exhaustaion, and maybe a small allergic reaction, that's's all and she could go home that next day.  
Hunter was so happy, that there was nothing seriously wrong, and she could even go back to Raw that next day, but she had to take it easy.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

So Stephanie and Hunter were now at the arena. So were X-pac and Tori.  
They were sitting there in their lockeroom, laughing and talking, when Stephanie's cell phone rang, meaning that she had a text message.  
The text said.  
WHERE ARE YOU ARE I NEED TO SEE YOU, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!  
TABITHA  
Stephanie had a friend named Tabitha, who lived in the town that they were in, but why was she texting her?  
"Ummm excuse me guys, I have to make a phone call, would you excuse me." Stephanie said, as she signaled for Tori to come with her.  
As they steped outside of the lockeroom, stephanie dialed the number.  
"What's wrong, " Tori asked "I just got a text message from Tabitha Cambpell and she said there was an emergency, and that we needed to talk." Stephanie said.  
"OMG, do you think it's serious?" asked Tori.  
"I don't know." Stephanie admitted.  
"Well if there was, There would still be now way in God's nameHunter would let me go some where by myself, he's been totaly overprotective since I got out of the Hospital." Stephanie said worridly.  
"Well, don't worry, because I'll just callTabitha and tell her to come down here, it'll only take a minute." Tori said picking up her cell phone and dialing the number.  
"Thanks...gosh I'm glad you're my best friend I'll see you in a few." Stephanie said as she went back into the lockeroom, with DX, and Hunter.  
Tori felt like she was going to cry.  
'Thanks, Gosh I'm glad you're my best friend.' stephanie had said still haunted Tori's mind, because she wasn't Stephanie best friend...she was a frenmey. Yes that's right, frenmey a girl who just pretend to be you friend, but is really your enemy, and just wants to ruin your life.  
She had know Stephanie and Hunter since the second grade, and she could not beleive that she was agianst them now, what the hell was she thinking, and when DX-pac found out, he would dump her ...she really was in a loose/loose sitaution.  
"Hello?" answered Tabitha.  
"Hey it's Tori, Steph wants you to come down to the arena, and talk since she can't leave...but before you talk to her...I need you to talk to me, it's important."

So after she got off the phone with Tabitha, she headed to the parking lot, so that she could talk to her first...but not before running into Miss Trish Stratus.  
"Wait, Tor, did you forget about our little plan?" asked Trish.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Tori sneered.  
"You know what don't get smart with me, ok, because I might just forget I'm not supposed to tell Sean about the abortion, that you had." yelled Trish.  
"Fine...but let's not do this here." Tori said.  
"Smart...and you're right, my country house is just a few miles from here...we'll talk there." said Trish, as Tori followed her in her car, to Trish's house

Finaly they reached it.  
And the house was pretty. But still Tori didn't like the ordeal one bit.

"Alright, come on in." Trish said welcoming in Tori.  
"Now here is the plan...I want you to call and tell Stephanie that you saw Hunter, kissing with another girl, and that he was planning on leaving her...ok, then I will have a bunch of my friends drug him, with some heavy drinks, and then they will bring him back here,and then i'll...well I'll just have to let you see for yourself." Trish said, as she opened a door, to reveal the most horrifing thing Tori had ever seen...it was a cage.  
This cage had locks, and even chains. And it was structured around her bed.  
"OMG, Trish what are you thinking...where did you get this?" Tori said speechless.  
"You like, yeah I got my brothers to put it up for me." Trish said.  
"Trish, you crazy bitch, what are you planning on doing!" screamed Tori.  
"Well, if you must ask...and by the way, I'm going to annoy that little comment...I am going to keep Hunter here, for however long it takes..this is great because Stephanie will think that he is really gone and Kurt will be there the whole time, comforting her... and while he's passed out I want to have someone take off his wedding ring, and I'm going to send it bakc to her after a while...she'll be so depresed, she'll move on with Kurt." Trish said. "And the whole time Hunter is here, he will realize how onderfull I am and forget about Stephanie nayway." said Trish  
Now Tori felt that she was going to cry.  
"But you are the most important thing in the whole plan..becuase you're her best firend, you have to convince her that Hunter is no good, and make her truely beleive that Hunter is gone for good, and that Kurt is a good man for her..now can you do that?" asked Trish meanly.  
"You are crazy you and Kurt belong together because you're both crazy."Tori said.  
"Whatever...just call Stephanie right now, and begin the convincing." Trish said as she gave her the phone.  
Tori picked up the phone and dialed Stephanie's cell phone number.  
It rang and rang, but finaly Stephanie answered the phone. "hello?" she answered.  
"Stephanie I have to tell you something really important.!" shrieked Tori she could not beleive what syhe was going to do.  
BUt then it hit her, like a ton of bricks, what HER real plan was, and while Tish's back was turned for a split second was when she had to act.  
"Instantly she dropped the phone, and pushed Trish doen on the ground, and grabbed the proof that she had had an abortion, and quickly threw it in the fire place.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trish.  
"You bitch, you'll pay for that!" yelled Trish as she rabbed tori's hair and slung her on the gronud, they were fighting but as soon as they fell to the grond, Tori got on top of Trish and started smacking her in her face, then they rolled over again and Tori threw her upaginst the cage wall, three times...untill Trish layed on the floor next to the cage not moving.  
"Come on get up!...come on get up...OMG Trish are you alright?" Tori asked as she went over to the cage to help Trish up but as she did, Trish leaped up, and pushed Tori into the cage, and locked the door.  
"No, No No Trish let me out of here!" Tori screamed.  
"No you have ruined my plan to get Triple H...so you whore you can just rot in here!" yelled Trish almost cring.  
Now Tori was cring.  
"Just please let me out of here, I'm sorry...please let me out!" she cried.  
"You see you're too nice...don't you know nice girls finish first...and now as far as I'm concerned, you can just die in here!" yelled Trish as she grabbed her keys and purse, and headed out the door, she had a match that she had to get back to at the arena.

Tori cried for about 20 more minutes, untill she realized that she had her cell phone with her, but the question was, since they were so out of town would her reception give out?

In the Parking lot of The RAW IS WAR arena Tabthitha had gotten there just in time, but was confused when she did not meet Tori there first.  
"Look Stephanie, I need to tel you something important,...Kurt siad that he was going to kill you if you didn't marry him." Tabitha said nervously.  
Stephanie started laughing.  
"OMG, Tabitha, yeah right." Stephanie said.  
"Look, I know Kurt, he would not do something like that." Stephnaie said.  
"I know that, but when he was at my house he snapped he was not himself, I don't know who that man was...look you need to watch out, ok, tell Hunter he'll take care of everything, ." Tabitha said.  
"I know he'll take care of everything, but I kind of need my husband so when I tell him, and he goes out and kills Kurt, what do I do then?" Stephanie said.  
"Hey I'm just telling you what I heard, call me later, ok, I've got to get back home." Tabitha said as she started to leave.  
Then Stephanie's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" said Stephanie.  
"OMG, Steph, I need you to come and get me...look, I'm at Trish Stratus's house, it's on 1596 Lepard Boy drive." Tori managed to say.  
"OMG, what are you doing, where are you!" yelled Stephanie.  
But it was too late, Tori's phone cut off.  
"OMG, Tori's in trouble, I have to go and get her." Stephaniue said.  
"I should check with Hunter, but I know where that street is...I can go and get her and be right back." Stephanie said.  
And with that,Stephanie got in her car, and drove to Lepard Boy Dr.

Finaly when Stephanie had got there, she could not get in the house, so she had to climb a tree, and climb through a window.  
When she did she found Tori there in the cage, and was speechless.  
"What are you doing in there?" asked Stephanie.  
"Look it's a long story just get me out of here." Tori said. "ok, let me find something to break open this lock." Stephanie said, as she searched through all of Trish's drawers for something to break open the cage.  
"Stephanie listen, Trish she's crazy, and she is in love with Hunter...she some how I don't know found out my abortion, an she was blackmailing me, and was saying that I had to help break up you and Hunter...and at first I said yes...I'm sooooooooo sorry I don't know what the hell I was thinking so I realized that could not do that to you, but it was too late, she locked me in this cage." Tori cried.  
"OK." Stephanie said still looking through the drawers, "But I don't understand why she would need the cage." Stephanie said.  
"Look, Steph, Trish wanted me to help her kidnap Hunter, and drug him, bring him here and in these chains so that some how, SOMEHOW, he would fall in love with her,she's crazy." Tori said When Tori did this STephanie stopped. "She wanted to do that to me...but why?" asked Stephanie as a small tear emerged in her eye.  
"Steph, don't worry Hunter does not, never has, and never will love her...and anyways it's not like she was planning on holding a gun up to his head, and threating to kill him, or something." Tori said.  
Stephanie stopped in her tracks, when she saw the object in the drawer...it was a gun.  
Stephanie held up the gun.  
"That's exactly what she was planning on doing." Stephanie said.  
Tori and Stephanie were both silent for a second.  
"I 'm sorry Stephanie." Tori said.  
"It's ok..." Stephanie said, then she saw a shiny object under where the gun had been...it was the key.  
"I think I found what we were looking for."Stephanie said.  
"Good." said Tori, as Stephanie unlocked the cage door, and let Tori out.  
The two hugged.  
"Steph, I'm so sorry." cried Tori. "It's ok." Stephanie said.  
"Tabitha said that Kurt was going to kill me...i'm so scared." Stephanie said.  
"I's ok...we'll get through this together, my abortion, and your marriage...we can do it together." Tori said, as they both cried together.

Back at the arena Kurt Angle's lockeroom

"Look, I tried hard to help you.. I really did, but you're just going to have to face it that these two idiots are just made for each other, and there is nothing that any one can do about that." Trish said.  
"No...No...No!" yelled Kurt.  
"Would you calm down you moron, why are you yelling!" said Trish.  
"You know what, if you wont help me, I guess I'll just have to do this all by myself!" said Kurt, as he stormed out of the room.  
Kurt knew that if he wanted something done he had to do it himself, and he knew just how to get what he wanted, he was going to kill Hunter, and anyone else that would stand in his way.

Finaly Stephanie and Tori had made it back to the arena.  
They accompanied Hunter and Sean to thier matches, an then they headed back home.

The Next Night Stephanie and Hunter had invited All of Dx over, to the Helmlsey Mansion, for a cookout.  
It was about 6:00pm, so it wasn't pitch black but it was like dust dark. They were relaxing in the pool, playing chicken and and eating hot dogs and hamburgers.  
Stephanie had deciced not to tell Hunter about thee threats that Kurt had made against her, she just honestly did not beleive they were true. But little did she know Kurt stood out side of Stephanuie and Triple H's house with a knife in his hand...  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it, ." Stephanie said, as sheleft the pool, and went to the front of the house to see who was there.  
When she opened the front door, she was shocked to see who it was:Kurt Angle, with the knife.  
"Kurt what are you doing here!" yelled Stephanie.  
"I love you." he said again quietly.  
"No, you know what shut up!" she yelled.  
"I really did beleive that you were my friend...but I was nieaeve, and now you're just starting to piss me off!" she yelled.  
"So let me make this clear, I don't love you, and I will never love you." she said.  
And with that, Kurt snapped. He grabbed Stephanie up against him, and held the knife up against her throat.  
Stephanie tried to scream, but his hand was covering her mouth she was so afraid she could hardly flinch.  
"Steph!" Kurt heard Hunter call.  
It had been a while, and still overprotective, Hunter was wondering where Stephanie had gone.  
"Don't move." Kurt said to Stephanie as he pulled her over in to the bushes, with him.  
Hunter searched around the yard, but could not find his wife, but little did he know he was practicly right on top of them.  
Stephanie wanted to scream, she really did, but was so scared that Kurt would kill her if she did.  
Finaly when Hunter left, Kurt pulled Stephanie to her feet, and forced her to stand. He turned his back for a split second and there was her chance.  
She elbowed Kurt in the side, and ran!  
That made Kurt drop the knife.  
Stephanie ran to the back yard where she saw Hunter and Dx.  
"Steph were you!" Hunter asked.  
"OMG, IT'S KURT, HE'S HERE, HE'S GOT A KNIFE, HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Stephanie screamed.  
"Don't worry H, I've had about enough of this, we'll take care of this once and for all" agreed Billy Gunn and Roaddogg.  
"No, you can't...he's got a knife, amd God only knows what else, look, we have got to stand together." Stephanie said.  
"Steph is right. " Hunter said. "We have got to terminate this situation, once and for all"  
"You guys follow my lead." Hunter said as he and DX ran out of the back yard.

"Stephanie!Steph!Where are you!Stephanie." Screamed Kurt, as he walked around the yard looking for Stephanie.  
But as he was looking for Stephanie, he found a lead pipe.  
"Ohhh, what can I use this for." chuckled Kurt.  
When he walked around untill he saw Stephanie standing about a yard away from the pool, with Tori.  
Tori whistled to get his attetion.  
"Hey loser, you want me so bad...well come and get me!" Stephanie yelled, as Kurt chased after them, and Finaly the three of them reached the pool, now it was time. As soon as they got there, DX attacked Kurt. All except for Hunter.  
Tori and Stephanie cheered them on, as DX beat Kurt to a pulp.  
Then the 5 of them ,a ran up to the terrace, to tell Hunter.

"Hunter! H, It's over, we did it we finaly beat that idiot." Yelled Billy Gunn, and Roaddogg, with X-pac.  
But as they turnrd around they only saw Kurt Angle standing before them.  
He was not defeated, he was not dead, but most importantly...he had a gun.

"I tried to be cival with you people, I really did... all I ever wanted was for you all to let me into your special world...All I wanted was for you Stephanie to just give me a chance...All I wanted that's all I ever wanted...but it's too late, cause now you'll pay, all of you, as I murder each and every one of you!" yelled Kurt as he held up the gun.  
"No!" screamed Stephanie as her life flashed before her.  
"Please, don't!" yelled Tori, as she realized that she might have to die with out telling Sean, that she had had an abortion.  
"What did you think that you could get away from me that easy, well just remember this, GAME OVER." Kurt said, as he slowly lifted his hand on to the trigger.

But as sure Kurt was a coward, he didn't relalize the huge figure behind him.  
It was Triple H.  
Hunter had a huge cinderblock in his hand, and he pulled it up over his head and smacked Kurt in the head with it.  
Slowly Kurt's body fell over the terrace, and into the pool, Kurt's body tumbled down the stairs...and landed in the pool, where he did not move again. But the expression on his face...ohh that face  
Stephanie knew he was dead, before he hit the water.  
The pool water turned up red blood red. , as Kurt's body finaly laneded in it.  
Kurt Angle was Dead

Stephanie sat on her front step of her house.  
The police had surrounded there house just then.  
An officer came up to Stephanie.  
"Mrs. Helmsley?" asked the officer.  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
"Is he in there?" the officer asked.  
"Yeah." stephanie said.  
"He armed?" asked the officer.  
"No."

End of Chapter 8  
On the next Love Conquers All: Kurt's body was taken from The Helmsley Mansion. News reporters were there. & "Victoria Lene Powers, will you mary me?"

Alright guys you like?  
Questions, concerns, comments, suggestions?  
Put in in you reviews!  
Also Thanks for the reviews.  
CitCat  
Lilrock80  
Author's note: A small memo before I leave...

I got a lot of complaints of Chapter's 7 Where Tori's simple solution, to terminate her pregnancy, by aborting her unborn child.  
I want to say That I'm truely sorry, If I offened anyone. I used this story line for purely the shock factor. I do not agree, nor do I approve of abortion for a solution for pre-marital pregnancies.

AND.  
Don't forget Read/Review &  
RaTe ThIs ChAptEr!

Love, McMahonHelmsleyEra


	9. Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
Love Conquers All Chapter 9 Previously on LCA: Kurt's Body tumbled over the terrace, and into the pool. His blood, covered the bootom of the pool. Stephanie knew he was dead, before he hit the water. 

And without further adu, Your feature presentation.  
Love Conquers All Chapter 9

Kurt's body was taken from The Helmsley Mansion, from the police on a stretcher.  
News reporters were there tring to get the story, but Hunter had yelled at them, telling them that his wife was tired, and could not take their harassment right now.

But All in all, Stephanie could just not beleive that Kurt was really dead.  
She just kept remembering that look, on his face when Hunter hit him. He was already dead, beofre he had even hit the top of the water.  
Stephanie was in a state of shock, and kept tring to wait for the bad dream the night mare to end.  
But it didn't.

It was a typical Wednsday for DX They were all relaxing at The Helmsley Mansion...discussing their plans for Smackdown, but the only differance was...there was yellow tape all around where Kurt had died.

"Wow, I can't beleive that really happened." Tori said.  
"Yeah." said Hunter.  
"But hey we had to do it, now way in the world, I was going to let that bastard, hurt you." Hunter said as he put his arm around Stephanie.  
"Thanks." whisperered Stephanie.  
"But you know, I just wish that my apartment had not evicted me and Billy." Roaddogg said.  
Hunter, Stephanie, Tori and X-pac all laughed.  
"No, I mean I'm serious...we only have two more days to get our stuff, and leave...the pent house landlord, siad we were too partyish." said Billy Gunn.  
"Well, man you know you can guys can always come here." Hunter said.  
"Yeah, we've got like 5 guest rooms." Stephanie agreed.  
"Thanks, H, you know I knew we could always count on you." said Roadogg.  
"Yeah, you're a true friend." said Billy.  
Then they all heard a timer, go "BEEP." "Oh, that must be the cookies, that I am making...hey guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on them." Stephanie said as she got up.  
"I'll go with you." X-pac said.  
"Alright." Said Stephanie.  
As they made it to the kitchen.  
"Steph, I have to talk to you about something." X-pac said.  
"What's wrong?" said Stephanie.  
"It's this..." Sean said, as he pulled out of his back pocket, a diamond ring.  
"OMG...is it for Tori?" asked Stephanie.  
"Well, it could be, that's why I need youe help...do yo thimnk she will like it?" Whispered Sean.  
"OMG, are you proposing to her?" Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, but I have to have the perfect time and every thing." Sean said.  
"Oh...she'll love it!" said Stephanie.  
"You really think so?" said Sean.  
"I know so." said Stephanie.  
"Oh, my best friend is getting engaged, I have to have everything perfect, Sean, don't worry, I'll book a cruise, just for yaou and Tori so that you can have the most memorable engagment...it's on me." Stephanie said as she grabbed the phone.  
"NO, Steph, I could never do that, you know I've got to have my best friends there...if it wern't for you, I would have never even met Tori." X-pac said.  
"You are right, we should all be there...Hello, operator...yes I want to book, 6 slots to..well, I don't want to give the secret away for my friend...but you know what I'm talking about...you know who is in the room." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, thank-you." Stephanie said as she hung up the phone.  
"A surprise, cool, where are we going for the cruise?" said X-pac.  
"Alright, I'll give you a hint...California, and the happiest place on earth." Stephanie said.  
"GatorWorld!" shouted X-pac said.  
"No, you idiot, DisneyWorld!" said Stephanie.  
"Oh, Steph, that must have been, a really expensive package..." Sean started.  
"HEY, GUYS, GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER, WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD." Stephanie yelled.  
Sean smiled.  
Steph was always yelling.

In the Sunshine state, Dx had a ball.  
They went on rides,rollercoasters like the Dragon Ball, The Big Drop, and the feris wheel.  
They went on the ride, where you are in water, but on a roller coaster, they went swimming, and tried everysingle ride that there was.  
And all of DX, had their picture drawn, together by a street attraction.  
And X-pac and Hunter, won big teddy bears, for Tori and Stephanie.  
Then Roaddogg bought a 'roadogg' teddy bear for Billy, (lol.  
And then they met Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Daisy, Minny Mouse, and donald Duck.  
The Hotel suite was amazing it and every thing that you could have imagined, the trip was simply spectacular.  
But then it was time for the main attraction, where X-pac would proppose to Tori.  
And every thing was perfect, just like Stephanie had planned it.  
There were candels every where, and they were all on a cruise.  
There was romantic music playing.  
"Do you want to dance?" Hunter said to his wife.  
Stephanie smiled and nodded, as he pulled her to the dance floor.  
And their song played.  
'I'll be watching you.' by Sting Hunter had her arms, as they glided against the floor.  
"Steph." Hunter asked.  
"Yeah?" she said.  
"I just want..with every thing that has happened to us, I just want you to know that I love you...and I will always love you...and protect you...and our family." He said.  
"That's so sweet...I want you yto know, that no matter what happens, between us, I will always love you, and only you...and no one can change that...no Trish Starus, not Kurt Angle..." Stephanie began.  
"Especially not, Kurt Angle." Hunter said sarcasticly.  
Stephanie smiled.  
"You know I don't think I will ever be able to go to that pool, again." Stephanie whispered.  
"I undertsand why...youknow I didn't mean to kill him right...you know that it was purely out of self defence of you and the guys." Hunter said.  
"Yeah, I know." Stephanie said.  
"I know that you would never do that." Stephanie said.  
"Then, why are you still upset about it?' Hunter asked.  
"Upset...I'm not upset." lied Stephanie.  
"Come on, you're my wife, and I've known you ever since I was a liitle boy..so i know you like the back of my hand." Hunter said.  
"I don't know, it just like, I really thought he was my friend...I did, and so many people ave turned their backs on me, even my own father." Stephanie cried.  
"It's OK, I want you know, that if all else fails, if you can't count on any thing else, you can always count on me." Hunter said.  
And with that, Stephanie kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Alright, people...Hi, my name is Sean Waltman, or X-pac to alot of people." Sean said as he took the microphone, and stood up, and looked out over in the crowd.  
There is alot of peolple that are important to me..like Hunter and Steph..you guys have always beem there for me, Billy Gunn, and Roaddogg, you guys have always made me laugh...But hthere hads always, been one woman that I could count on...Tori..can we get the spotlight on her." Sean said.  
All of a sudden, the light landed ight on Tori.  
Her hair was up in a bun, with some of it out in her face, and she was wearing, a pink ball room dress.  
She was shocked, and looked, proud, happy, and confused all at one...But Stephanie and Hunter just smiled, cause they knew what Sean was up to.  
"Tori, baby, you are the one and only soul mate for me...and could you please come down here." Sean said as he motioned for Tori to come up to the side of the stage.  
Then Sean stopped, and dropped on one knee, and out of his back pocket he pulled out a small velvet box, with a diamond ring in the center.  
"Victoria Lene Powers...will you marry me?" Sean said.  
Now Tori was cring.  
But they wern't tears of joy.  
Sean put the microphone up to Tori's face, so that she could answer.  
"Sean..." Tori started...but she decided to to ho against her heart.  
"Yes"  
Then every body clapped, and some music played, and people cheered.

Back at the hotel...X-pac,and Tori had invited DX to their hotel room for a celebration about their engagment.  
They were all laughing and having fun..but Tori had to do it...and now was the perfect time.  
"Excuse me...Sean, I...I can't marry you." Tori said.  
"What?" said Sean he felt the world crashing down on him.  
"Sean, I had an abortion...I was pregnant, and I was scrare, and I had an abortio...I'm so sorry." she cried.  
Everybody in the room, was quiet.  
"I'm so sorry." she said, as she fell into Sean's arms.  
He hugged her tightly.  
Stephanie had a tear in her eye, and everybody else was just speechless.  
"I did a horrible thing, and I'm sorry...do you still want to marry me?" Tori said, as her make up, had ran all down her face, she looked like a raccoon.  
"Yes, of coarse I...of coarse I still want to marry you." Sean said.  
"Yes!" yelled Tori as she jumped up and ran to get her list.  
"Wait Tori, I said I still want to marry you...but I can't!" he yelled.  
"What?" said Tori.  
"I'm sorry, you lied to me!" He yelled.  
"Sean." Tori said.  
"How can I trust you! Huh? How! How do I know, You didn't even trut me enoguh to tell me that you were carring my child,yo tell me...So how can I trust you...and not only did you lie you hid it YOU HID IT FROM ME!" Sean yelled.  
"Sean, please." Stephanie pleaded.  
"No, I do not have to take this!" Sean yelled as he threw the ring acroos the room, and Stormed out of the room.  
Tori was cring hard now. "Tori..." Stephanie said as she wnt over to comfort Tori.  
"Maybe we should leave." Billy said as he and Roaddogg left.  
"Steph, I've got to go after him." Hunter said as he left to.  
"Tori...look, it's OK." Stephanie said tring to calm her down, as she was cring hystericly.  
"I knew that he was going to leave me!But why did I do it!...Gosh I hat myself." Tori cried, as she fell to the floor.

Hunter finaly caught up with Sean He was wondering around the docks, of the cruise, back where it was dark and faggy.  
"Man what are you doing...I know you love Tori!" Hunter shouted.  
"Yeah...but she lied to me." said Sean.  
"Alright she lied to you about one thing, didn't you have a good time today?" asked Hunter.  
"Look, I had a great time...but what else is he hiding from me!" Sean said angrily "And how do I know that she is really not ever going to lie to me again." Yelled Sean.  
"You don't...but that's what love and marriage is...trust: you trust that Tori will never lie to you again...along with respect: you respect that she made a mistake, she wasn't thinking...but most importantly forgivness: you forgive what Tori did, understand it was stupid what she did and get on with your life...that's where Kurt went wrong...you know he thought that he loved Stephanie..but he did not trust her, when she told him that she could not be with him for good reasons...he lacked respect: he didn't respect that Stephanie did not love him back...and forgivness: he hasn't even forgiven her for what she did in highschool, and that was over 5 years ago." said Hunter.  
That's why Kurt got what he deserved...and that's why Stephanie is with me...and if there is one thing that I have learned through out this whole situation, it's that Love Conquers All.  
True Love Conquers All, no matter how hard you try to...you can't kill true love.  
That's why, I don't give up on you and Tori...becuase you two have exactly what me and Steph have... after all the attempts, to break us up..God knows we've been through everything...but just like us...you have a true love." Hunter said.  
"Man, I scared." Sean said.  
"Man, how do you think I felt... how scared...after all, me and my wife did get married at The Chapel in Las Vegas, not even a real wedding." Hunter said.  
This made Sean laugh.  
"You really think me and Tori got what it takes, to make it?" Sean said.  
"I really do...Tori is a great girl, and you love her...and I know that she loves you...that's all it takes...everything else will just fall into place." Hunter said.  
"You know what Hunter...you're like a brother to me I love you." Sean said.  
"No dude I'm the one who loves you." Hunter said.  
"Dude,I love you first." sean said.  
"No way dude." Hunter said.  
"Dude"  
"Dude"  
"Dude"  
The guys exchanged.  
Then they laughed together some more.  
"Oh , Hunter this feels great." Sean said.  
"Now you know what you have to do to feel even more great, right?" Hunter said.  
"Tori!" Sean said. "Exactly." Hunter said. "Come On I'll drive you there."

Back at The hotel room Stephanie was franticly calling all over town for Tori, when Hunter and Sean came in. "Hey babe..where is Tori?" Hunter asked.  
"I was hoping you two would know!" shrieked Stephanie.  
"What!" said hunter and Sean at the same time.  
"Uh, yeah...guys I haven't seen her since you all left...I mean I went to the bathroom for like 3 minutes, and when I came out I found this." Stephanie said as she handed the guys the note where she found it on the table.  
it read:  
DEAR ALL, I DO LOVE YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU SEAN, BUT I REALIZED SOMETHING I NEED TO FIGURE OUT MY LIFE I THANK YOU SEAN FOR LEAVING ME, BECAUSE IT MADE REALIZE THAT I DON'T DON'T THINK I AM CAPABLE OF LOVING ANYONE OR BEING LOVED FOR THAT MATTER I AM A SOUL THAT NEEDS TO BE FREE, NOT TIED DOWN, BY SOMETHING AS DUMB AS MARRIAGE.  
I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY.  
TORI "Omg," said Sean. "I lost her, I lost the one thing that I loved." Sean said.  
"Look Sean this doesn't make sence she's saying that she does not love you , but see right here she says that she loves us all especially you," Stephanie said.  
"And hey, look at this..." Hunter said as he turned around the note.  
It was a copy of a plane ticket.  
It said: Victoria Powers Plane flight: CT to New York.  
Plane departure: 9:00pm "Oh my gosh...9:00 pm, we can catch her before she leaves!" Stephanie said.  
"You're right...come guys...we're going to need the Mustang." Sean said.

End of Chapter 9 Stay tuned for The final Love Conquers All

Alright you guys!  
Questions? Comments? Concerns?  
Let me know in your reviews! Or drop me a Also I have another question for you guys!  
Do you have a favorite chapter?  
If so what was it about that single Chapter that made it your favorite?  
Let me know!

Author's Note: A Big Announcment!  
ARE YOU READY?  
Stay tuned for the spin off series of Love Conquer All Relive the love With Steph, Hunter, X-pac and tori and of coarse the rest of the Dx group!  
See what happens to Trish, and what affect Kurt's death had when Dx went back to the WWF?  
It's all there in.  
Love Conquers All The series

AND.  
Don't forget Read/Review&  
rAtE tHiS ChApTeR!

Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
Love Conquers All Chapter 10 Previously on LCA: Stephanie and Hunter have a perfect marriage, but Kurt tries to ruin it.  
Part 1: He decides on a plan that just blows up in his face.  
Part 2: He pays Trish to flirt with Triple H, but that did not work either.  
Part 3: Hunter finds a positive pregnancy test Tori thinks she's sick & Kurt tries plan b Part 4: Hunter is arrested & is fored to get along with Kurt Part 5: Tori get's in confirmed that she is pregnant Part 6: Stephanie reveals who's the pregnancy test was ; Hunter tells her his true feelings, about Kurt Part 7: Tori has an abortion; Stephanie tells Kurt they can not be friends, and he looses it Part 8: Trish blackmails Tori into helping her ruin Hunter and Steph Part 9: Tori denies Trish's demands, and gets herself locked in the cage; Tabitha tells Steph that Kurt said that he is after her; and he is Dx stands together to finish the Love triangle once and for all Kurt falls silenty to his death; Dx goes to Disneyland where Sean proposes to Tori, but after she reveals her abortion, but when she does, he leaves her, so she flees 

And now.  
Your Feature presentaion The conclusion of Love Conquers All written by: McMahonHelmsleyEra

With out Further Adu"Will Love Conquer All?"

So Sean, Hunter and Steph, after they stopped by to get Billy, Roaddogg, and headed for the air port.  
"Yo, I'm hungry!" said Billy. "We don't have time for this." said Hunter tring to drive as fast as he can.  
"I don't care, I is hungry!" said Billy.  
"I'm Huuuunnnnnnnngggggggggrrrrrrrrry!" said Billy.  
"Fine, dammit, stop and get the boy some McDonald's , I'm sick of hearing him scream!" said Steph.  
"Why, thank you Stephaie, I've always liked you best." siad Billy, as Hunter pulled in to Mcdonalds.  
"Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" asked to voice.  
"Yeah, I would like..." satrted Billy as he forced himself up in the front seat. "A large Diet Dr,Pepper, and a McChicken with extra chese and fries." said Billy.  
"Ok, with or without a lid?" asked the voice.  
"Oh, without a lid so I can spill it all over myself ." said Billy srcasticly.  
"OK, so that's without the lid?" asked the voice.  
"You know that was just a koke about the lid." said Billy.  
"Whatever." said the voice.  
"OK, so that's a a Dr.Pepper with a lid, and a McChicken with a large freeze?" asked the voice.  
"No you idiot, I said extra cheese!" yelled Billy.  
"Billy...' Warned Hunter.  
"If you don't get your meal staight in about 20 seconds, and get face aay form mine...I'm going to kill you." said Hunter.  
"Alright...fine, and I want a # 4, #9, #5, #8, and #1...hey you guys want anything?"asked Billy.

Finaly they pulled to the next window. "Your total is $ 75. 09!" said the cashier.  
"How the hell does a person spend 75$, at McDonalds!" yelled Roaddogg.  
"Aw man." said Billy.  
"Now what?" said X-pac.  
"I need 9 cents." said Billy.  
"Man, I don't beleive this." said Hunter.  
"Here, Billy, here is a dime." said Stephanie, as she picked up the coin from under the seat.  
"Thanks." said Billy, as the cashier handed him the food.  
He got his money and handed the cashier the $75.00, but as he was giving the cashier the money out the window he dropped the dime!  
"Well I'll be damned." said Roaddogg.  
"You idiot, you dropped the $&$# dime!" yelled X-pac.  
"What the &$# is wrong with you!" yelled Hunter.  
"Oh, I get it blame the white boy." said Billy.  
"Are you blind!" screamed Stephanie.  
Pretty soon everybody was screaming, and cussing, this weas truely a funny DX moment.

"Dude, this is so exciting!" yelled Billy, with some Mcdonald's Fries in his mouth.  
"You know we could have been there an hour earlier if you didn't have to stop at McDonald's." said X-pac.  
"Oh, now whatever how you going to came and get me, then not expect me to be hungry?" asked Billy.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to supersize it!" yelled X-pac.  
"Ya'll know ya'll is mean to me I'm just a poor dude, tring to get my edumucation." Billy and saying education wrongly.  
"I wish you would shut up." said Hunter.  
"Quit drinking gatoraid." said Billy.  
"You said it wrong, it's ' drinking quit HATEoraid.' " said Roaddogg.  
"Well...you know what I ment." said Billy.

Finaly they made it to the Airport And they all went inside.  
"Ok, now let's find Tori." said Sean.  
"I don't see her anywhere, do you see her?" asked Hunter.  
"Look, her flight hasn't even left yet we can probably still catch her." Said Roaddogg.  
"Well look around I don't see her anywhere." X-pac said.  
"Tori!" they yelled "Tori, where are you?" they searched They looked in the bathrooms, they looked in the food courts, and they looked in the souvenair store, but they could not find Tori anywhere.  
"Maybe, she didn't come to this airport." said Stephanie.  
"No, that's immpossible, this is the only air port for 500 miles." Hunter said.  
"Then maybe she caught an earlier flight so that she could get away from me as soon as possible." X-pac said sadly.  
"Sean, that's not true, ok, because if I know my best friend...TORI!" Stephanie shrieked.  
"There she is!" said Stephanie as they saw Tori pulling some luggage through the gate, and about to get on the plane.  
"Tori! Tori!Tori!TORI!" they all screamed.  
And as if it were rehearsed:  
Tori turned around.  
"Oh my God." she said.  
"Tori, come back please!" begged X-pac.  
"Tori,please come and talk to us!" said Stephanie.  
"Miss, we have to leave, NOW." said the flight attendant.  
"Wait, I need to see what my friend are saying." Tori said.  
Immidently Stephanie went and hugged Tori.  
"I missed you." said Stephanie.  
"I've only been gone for a day." said Tori.  
"Well, that's a day too much." said X-pac.  
"Tori, I was stupid, you made a human mistake, I said I had a problem with that, but the truth was, I didn't, I was afraid of being married, and when you kept something from me, It scarede me...but I know now that is not was marrige really is about, it's about trust,forgivness, and respect...and I realize that I feel these things for you...and I know you love me too...so." X-pac started, as Hunter put his arm around Stephanie amd smiled, as Billy and Roaddogg watched also.  
Then Sean got down on one knee and said:  
"Tori will you marry me?" he said.  
Just then everybody in the room, stopped, and looked at the two. Tori was cring now.  
"Sean..." she started.  
"NO." she said.  
"What?" said Roadogg and Billy at the same time.  
"What is she doing?" Stephanie whispered to Hunter, but Hunter only shook his head. "What?" said X-pac.  
"I said No, I can't marry you, I'm sorry...beacuse you're right we're not ment for each other, now you had to do what felt right to you, and now, I have to do my own thing...goodbye."Tori cried as she turned to leave, but Sean grabbed her hand.  
"No, wait, I don't want to say goodbye." Sean said.  
"I'm sorry, Sean...I do." whispered Tori, and with that she pulled her bagg and rolled onto the plane, as the door closed behind her.

Later at The Helmsley Mansion "I can't beleive that I lost her, I lost, Tori, I'm such an idiot!" complained X-pac.  
"I'm sorry, Sean, I totaly thought that she would leave her flight as son as she can, to be with you." Stephanie said, as soon, as they had came into the maqnsion, and layed their jackets, and coats, on the coat hanger.  
Sean sighed, as he looked up, and saw the picture on the wall.  
Of Tori and Sean, posing for last year's christmas.  
"I've got to call her!" Sean said as he ran to the phone.  
Sean finaly reached the phone, and dialed Tori's number, and left her a message:  
"Look, Tori know that you're mad, but you don't understand, I was mad, too...but none of that even matters, becuase I love you, and I know that you love me." Sean said.  
"Look, just call me back, if you can, you know my number." He finished and hung up the phone.  
He sighed, now the only thing, he had to do was wait but would he be waiting forever?

On the Plane:  
Tori had just sat down, as the flight attendant went over the procedures in case of emergencies and that stuff. She whiped the still present tears, from her eyes, and wondered if she ha done the right thing.  
"OMG, Tori!" said a voice.  
Tori looked up to see an old highschool friend, sitting the seat across from her.  
"How are you doing?" the friend said.  
"I'm fine." Tori lied.  
"Hey, you look great, are you and Sean still together?" she asked.  
"No, actually we just broke up." said Tori, as she used the tissue she had had rubbed her nose.  
"I'm so sorry...I can't beleive that, next to Hunter and Stephanie, I figured you two would be together forever." said the friend.  
"Yeah, it's funny, how things happen." said Tori.  
"Well don't worry, if you're really ment to be then nothing else in the world can break you up." said the friend.  
"Thanks...but if you excuse me I have to chaeck my voice message." Tori said as she pulled out her cell phone noticing the red light.  
Tori pushed the button, and listened to the message.  
"Look, tori, I know you're mad, but noe of that even matters, because I love you, and I know you love me.  
Please call." she listened to Sean say.  
"Oh my Gah, I have to call him back." Tori said to herself, as she dialed his number.  
But sadly she only got his answering machine.  
"Look, Sean, I got your message, and I want you to know that I love you, and you're right it doesn't matter, because I know that you love me too, I...OMG, I have to get off this plane." Tori shrieked as she realized that she had to be with Sean.  
"Excuse me, miss, I have to leave this flight, like right now!" Tori said.  
"No, we have already taken off, we're flying as we spaeak, right now Do'nt worry, we'll be in New York, in about an hour. ," said the flight attendant "I'm not afaird to fly, but I just realized that I have to leave, I have to see someone!" Tori pleaded.  
"Well, what is the piolit supposed to do?" asked the flight attendant.  
"Fine, dammit, just stop, at the nearest town, and I will rent a car and drive there myself!" yelled Tori, as she unbuckeled her seat belt.  
"Mam, please refrain in your seat!" the flight attendant said nervously.  
"No, I have to talk to the piolit, then" Tori said.  
"OMG" said the attendant to her self.  
So Tori ran up the asile, twards the pilot's little control room.  
The pilot looked up. "For the love of ...what are you doing back here!" he yelled.  
"You have to land this plane right now." Tori said.  
"No, I don't, now go back and siat down!" he yelled.  
"I told you." said the flight attendant childishly.  
Tori quickly pulled out a $300 out of her purse.  
"Are you sure?" she asked sarcasticly.  
The pilot eyed the money.  
"Um...yes, that's right, attendant...we will be stopping at the next town for a few minutes, I forgot." the pilot lied at enjoyment of being bribed by Tori.  
Tori smiled, "Just one of the kinks, of being, a filthy billonaire's best friend." said Tori, as she watched the angry flight attendant go to the back.  
Tori was getting off of the plane, but would it be quick enough?

Back in Connecticut Triple H and Stephanie along with DX, had just arrived at the cemetary for Kurt Angle's Funerral.  
It was a cold day.  
The air was humid, and cruel as the fog covered half of the sky.  
"WHat a gloomy day for a funeral." thought Stephanie.  
"But, that's just what Kurt made my life as gloomy." she thought Stephanie wanted to go, to feel better, and have some type of closure about that accident.  
Stephanie had on a black dress, and her hair was pulled up in a bun, with a sun hat on, covering most of her face.  
Hunter was just wearing a plain, black tee shirt, with some jeans, as were the rest of DX.  
The funerral was very short, the preacher said a few things, and then they opened up the services for the wake, where you could see the body, before it was burried 6 feet under.  
"Steph, are you sure, you want to do this, seeing a dead body could be really tramatic, especially considering the circumstances?" Hunter asked her.  
"Yes, I'm sure...I'm going to put this little velvet teddy bear with him...he had bought it for me, back when he said we we're just 'friends', it's cute, but I can't keep it." Stephanie started, as she opened the bear's card, that was attchaed to it's ear.  
it read: TO STEPH LOVE, KURT HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
The bear was small like a beanie baby, and it was dark, dark, deep velvet red.  
"I's got to many bad memories, I plan to move on with my life, I don't ever want to think about him, again." Stephanie said, as she stuck the velvet teddy bear in the coffen.  
"Good, now we can move on together...and be stronger than after." Hunter said.  
"You read my mind." Stephanie said, as Hunter kissed her.  
"Ewww!" said Roaddogg, sarcasticly as Stephanie and Hunter looked up and saw him and Billy Gunn, standind in front of them.  
"Hey guys, I just want to let you know that Sean, just keft...he said he needed to get some air...I guess he's still upset about Tori, and we're going to back to our old aprtment, and get our stuff...you know since we are moving in with you guys," said Roaddogg.  
"Alright, cool." said Hunter with his arms still around Stephanie.  
"Hey Roadie." Billy asked as they started to leave.  
"What?" Roaddogg said.  
"I'm hungry." Billy complained.  
"Oh, God, let's please not go through THAT again!" said Roaddogg as the two walked away back to their car.

Stephanie smiled as she watched her best friends, leave...but she wondered about her 1st best friend, where was she, and what was she doing?  
"What's wrong?" Hunter asked seeing the trouble on her face.  
"Nothing..I just am worried about Tori." Stephanie confessed.  
"Yeah, I am too." Hunter said. "Hey you want to go and get something to calm your nerves?" asked Hunter.  
"Sure." Stephanie said as she linked arms with Hunter as they waltzed away to their car.

Sean went back home to his pent house, becuase the truth was all through the funeral all he could think about was Tori.  
Why had he blown up at her, if he hadn't, he probably would still be with her right now, celebrating their engagment with each other.  
And Stephanie and Hunter's making out like 16-year-olds didn't help either. But he didn't mean to, think like that, he loved Hunter and his bride, he was just a little jealous that we never have the same kind of relationship, with Tori, that they have with each other.  
Sean laid on his bed, and looked out thwe window, out into the stars.  
So this is was what depression felt like.  
So this is what lonliness felt like.  
So this is what heart brake felt like.  
...So this what Tori felt like.  
Just then the red light on his answering machine caught his attention, and interupted his thoughts.  
"great, I wonder what cash company place I owe now." He thought as he pushed the button.  
"Look, Sean I got your message, I want you to know that I love you, and you're right, it dosen't matter...because I know that you love me too...OMG, I have to get off this plane." Sean heard Tori say.  
Then he heard all the comotion of when Tori had paid her way to stop at the next stop, but it cut off right before, Tori paid the pilot.  
"Oh did she get off the plane? GOD!did she get off the plane!" Screamed Sean.  
"I got off the plane?" said a small voice.  
Sean turned around to be greeted by Tori.  
"Oh my God, what...how did you get here?" Sean asked not beleiving that his fiance' as standing before him.  
"I love you." said Tori.  
"I love you too." said Sean as the two lip locked, as the lights went off...

Trish also attended the funeral, she just came late so that she could be the only person there to see the casket being burried.  
Trish looked at Kurt's tombstone.  
"Don't worry, Kurt, I'll carry out our plan..even if you aren't here...and you don't have to worry, I'll make sure that bitch pays for everything she has done to us...including killing you." Trish cried.  
"And I'll start with this."

Back at The Helmsley Mansion Hunter and Stephanie had just helped Roaddogg and Billy move into Hunter and Stephanie's home, when the subject of Sean and Tori came up again.  
"I'm really worried about Tori guys, I haven't even heard from her, I just, you know hope she's still alive, and she won't answer her cell phone." Stephanie said worridly.  
"Yeah, and have you ever seen Sean that sad?" Hunter asked his friends.  
"No." they both aggreed.  
"Well, I just pray that one day, they can just talk, and come back here, and it'll be like old times." Stephanie said.  
And just as she said that.  
"Hey, hey hey how are my favorite people?" said X-pac as he came in with his arm around Tori.  
"Tori!" shouted STephanie.  
"Steph!" yelled Tori, as the two girls ran up and hugged each other.  
"Oh, I misseed you!" STephanie shrieked.  
"I've missed you too." Tori cried.  
"Wow, my prayer came true." Stephanie said.  
"H!" yelled Sean to Hunter as they also embraced, with Billy and Roaddogg dramaticly mocking Stephanie and Tori, and greeting each other at the same time.  
"How did you guys, find each other?" asked Roaddogg.  
"It's a long story." said Tori.  
"Well, come sit down!" Stephanie said as she and Hunter led Sean and Tori into the living room.  
"Tell us all about it." said Billy.  
"Alright...but I'm starved." Said Sean.  
"Me too." said Billy. "You read my mind"  
"Don't worry, I just ordered pizza for all of us." Hunter said as He came back into the room, and sat by his wife; she and Hunter listened to the story, for about 20 minutes, before the pizza came.  
And it was so much fun!  
Just the six of them.  
Eight pizzas.  
And nothing but pure fun. They laughed and talked, and just had a ball as usual. Like always. Six best friends togther through everything.  
Thick, and Thin.  
Better or worse.  
Richer or poor.  
"Alright guys, I have an anouncment to make...Tori and I would like to know how you all would you feel about a wedding in the Spring." Sean said, as he held Tori's hand.  
"OMG, the wedding is still on, I'm so happy for you Tori!" Stephanie said.  
"We all are." said Hunter, as Billy and Roaddogg aggreed.  
Then Stephanie jumped up, oh, there is so much stuff to plan...oh, Tori you're going to look beautiful in white." Stephanie said.  
"White?" Said all of DX at the same time, including Tori.  
"Or Ivory." Stephanie offered.  
"Ivory's good." Tori said breaking the silence, as DX went on back to partying.  
As they did, Stephanie stayed in the kitchen, watching her 5 best friends, in the whole world.  
Billy: He was so funny, and always made everybody laugh. With his comical attitude, and no brain way of think8ing, she couldn't go on without him.  
Roaddogg: He was so sensible, he was the wiseness of the group, without him, they could not go on.  
X-Pac: Her husband's best friend, and her best friends' fiance'...virtually like her older brother, she could deffinetly not go on with out him.  
Tori: Her BEST friend in the whole world, the only one she could really trust unlike the other girls. She would go crazy without Tori and Hunter: He was...her everything...he was charming, funny, romantic,caring, her first crush, her first love...he was her life her soul...she would die with out him.  
Wow, I guess she pretty much couldn't get along with out any of them could she?  
That year for them was the hardest, but it made her really realize who her heart belongned to.  
And if there was two things, that Stephamnie learned that year, that she would never forget the rest of her life: What dosen't kill you only makes you stronger, and of coarse 'Love Conquers All.  
But Stephanie's thoughts were interupted by the tiny object laying in the floor.  
Stephanie picked it up but almost fainted when she saw it.  
She read the card.  
TO STEPH LOVE KURT HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
Stephanie's mouth opened wide, as her jaw hit the floor.  
It was THE VELVET TEDDY BEAR.

THE END Written By: McMahonHelmsleyEra

End of Love Conquers All.  
Love this story? want it to continue?Check out my sequal!  
Love Conquers All II :The Velvet Teddy Bear.  
Suggestions?Questions?Comments?Put it in your reviews!  
or drop me a line at for the reviews!  
Luna-soul Huntersgirl smhhhfan CitCat Lilrock80 KeeKeebaby and Writergirl2000 You guys have been great readers!  
Don't Forget.  
Sorry it took so long to post, there was a death in my family that took a really hard toll on most of my family.  
Read&Review and.  
!RaTe ThIs ChApTeR!  
& Tune in this weekend for the Sequal to Love Conquers All... What's up with Trish? Will Tori and Sean survive?What about the new living arrangment, but most importantly...the teddy bear, Love Conquered All once, but can it do it again!  
Only one way to find ouT!  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra


End file.
